Reality Check
by KellyKitchin1
Summary: Elena,Caroline,Stefan,Damon,Katherine ... interesting alliances,love quadrangles and enemies... who will be left standing at the end?
1. Chapter 1

Reality Check

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or television rights.

I knew it was going to be difficult, considered not getting out of bed. For many days now I have been pondering how I would handle the routine of today. From what I understand I am supposed to be a grief stricken teenager, with tremendous emotions weighing her down. I sit here contemplating how many times I will have to smile and tell everybody I am okay. It would just be easier to skip the normalcies of the day and disregard how I am supposed to act. Jeremy deals with his emotions in the illicit way; I can see the draw for him but could never bring myself to use my body in that way, I want to keep a clear mind. I pull the covers over my head and curl up into a ball , losing my parents at such an young age , how is it fair?, where do I go from here ?. "Elena, you are going to be late for school" Jenna said, her voice muffled through her closed door. "Yeah Aunt Jenna, I will be right down" .I heard her move down the stairs and to the other side of the house.  
Sighing, I rolled out from under my heavy duvet to be suddenly thrown into the harsh rays of the day's sunlight. Jenna must have drawn them before I had awoken for the day. I understand she means well, but a little privacy would have been appreciated. I take a quick shower and throw on whatever I laid my hands on, not really taking notice of the routine I used to take pride in. Making my way down stairs picking up my bag on the way, "where are you going? Can you at least eat something?" Jenna handed me a blueberry muffin, I grabbed it and I was out the door and getting into my car without thinking about it. Sitting behind the wheel, a sense of nostalgia overcame me. A memory of my father's outstretched hand from behind the wheel, while we were underwater; before I blacked out I remember the look of love etched across his face. That look will never leave me; I am just grateful Jeremy never has to experience the utter guilt their death brings. Starting the car, I gingerly pull out of the driveway and into traffic, it was not the first time I had driven after the accident but it was the first on my own. It took me quite a long time to overcome the fear and get behind the wheel again.  
Pulling into the school car park, I check my phone; I am only 20 minutes late for English. I try to enter the room discreetly, but the teacher spots me like a deer in headlights. "So nice of you to join us miss gilbert , not the best impression to give on your first day back , please find a seat ". Mr Pope was not a particularly hard person, but if you interrupt his class, he will make an example of you. I spot Caroline in the corner and take a spot next to her, but her attention seems distracted, I follow her line of sight and that's when I saw him. He had his back to them, but from Caroline's expression, he must have been a looker. The entire time I was in English, my mind wandered, last year I was a dedicated student but now, I could not have cared less about my grades. My emotions are all over the place, I can only imagine how Jeremy is coping. Finally, in what seemed like an eternity, the class ended and I was in the middle of packing up my stuff. "Hello my names Caroline, nice to meet you " she introduced herself to the new guy at school, interesting. From what I could see he flashed her a smile "Hello, my name is Stefan ""Do you have a girlfriend? Sorry I'm so candid, I just like to go after what I want "she added with her coy smile, no wonder she has always had such great looking boyfriends. If I was so forward the way she was, I suppose I would have many suitors, if I wanted any.  
I brushed past them and headed for the door, attempting to keep socializing to a minimum, when I ran into Matt. The only reason this run in was awkward is because, all too clearly she could remember him revealing his feelings for her the night of the accident. It brought back memories that needed to be buried and yet, his presence continues to reaffirm them same events. "Oh Elena, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, how are you?" , you could tell he was acting nervous, speaking too quickly. "Hey Matt, I'm ok, honestly how have things been with you?" That's It, shift the topic off of you. "Oh yeah, Vicky is being well Vicky, she really just does her own thing and doesn't really consider consequences, the usual ". Suddenly I was side-tracked by Caroline hurrying towards the ladies toilets. "I'm sorry matt but I have to go, catch up later?" He nodded in agreement and touched her on the shoulder, meant to comfort me, it was a nice gesture and it didn't go unappreciated. Walking towards the ladies toilets, I made eye contact with the new guy in our year. He had an intense look on his face, like he was thinking about something distractedly. When he noticed I had seen, he quickly turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. Well that was an odd reaction? But Caroline instincts were not wrong; he was not bad to look at.

Hope you liked it is my first ever fanfic , i know it begins slowly but it wont be long until its in full swing. Please leave comments :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or television rights.

Chapter 2.

I stride passed the lockers and into the bathroom, there she was fixing her makeup around her eyes, trying to make it seem like she had not been about to cry. "Hey, Lena love the outfit, it's really cute, bet matt couldn't keep his eyes off of you?" The question threw me, I didn't think Caroline was aware of how matt felt about me. "What do you mean?". She rolled her eyes and continued to wash her hands. "Oh, aren't you aware of the natural pull your existence has on the male population? Apparently. Without even trying". I frowned at her tone, where was this coming from? "Um, Caroline have I done something to upset you?" Caroline giggled while drying her hands, obviously mulling over the words she wanted to say for so long. "Elena, look. I know you have had a tremendously bad summer, with losing your parents and having to live with your aunt, I get that. But you need to wake up to how you treat guys, they are drawn by your beautiful looks and then your all nice and good to them, they think its flirting so they become entranced by you ". I think about what she says, had I really done that unintentionally? Why was Caroline taking this so personally?. Before I could respond to her outburst, she had side stepped past me and had left the bathrooms. What was all that about? . So much for flying under the radar on the first day back. I fixed my hair and left the bathrooms, heading straight towards the parking lot, determined to take off for the day. I get in and I throw my bag on the passenger seat, reverse out of the parking space and drive. I was not completely sure where I was going but I knew it would be better to be away from the prying eyes of everyone. Even without directly speaking about it , matt and Caroline both were showing pity , and pity was the very last thing that I could handle right now. I had pulled over on the side of the road, looking around I spotted the cinema. What better way to escape a crowd than in the dark. I lined up for a ticket, planning on seeing whatever movie started soon. There was a man in front of me wearing a black leather jacket, he was quite tall, which was why I could not see how many people were in front. He bought a ticket and stepped to the side to relocate his card and money. "Hi, can I have a ticket to, um the avengers? " . The employee looked at me like he was trying to determine something. "Aren't you supposed to be in school miss? " Crap. I didn't even think about truancy. Before I could come up with a plausible lie. The black leather jacket guy stepped in and made direct eye contact with the employee. "She doesn't need to be at school, she will see the Avengers". I look from the man to the employee, not seeming to be able to comprehend what he was doing. "For the 11am session? Miss? Hello?" I realized he was talking to me "oh sorry, hi yes 11am" looking around the man was gone. Grabbing the tickets, I proceeded to cinema 3 found a seat up the back and finally let my emotions come to the surface. By holding them so deep within, it becomes crippling, if I don't let myself feel it every so often, I think it will consume me. I am then grateful for the secluded nature of the movie theatre. The movie begins and by the reflection of light from the screen I can see that the dark stranger is on the opposite side of the cinema, he does have a nice profile .Strong facial features and disheveled hair, dark clothes do suit what I could see from his complexion, as I am staring at him, he glances at me. I instantly avert my eyes, embarrassed by my rudeness. Staring at the screen, I could feel eyes on me; the temptation to look at him was astounding. Where was this coming from? I came in here to escape and clearly I cannot find solace anywhere. How was he able to convince that guy to let me see the movie, I mean if It were as easy as batting my eyelids, I could have done so. But it seemed like something weird. Being so consumed in my thoughts , I involuntarily glanced over to where he sat and he was gone. Before I could think any other thought , " miss me? " I felt my skin jump so hard , I nearly didn't stifle the scream of anxiety.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Stefan's POV

I knew it was a bad idea, I would eventually run into her. But I was not making decisions that were smart these days. Did I really want to meet her? Be in such close proximity to her and not be able to take her in my arms and tell her it will be okay. I knew what she was going through, more than she knew but I could not tell her that, burden her with my problems when hers were a mile wide. Coming back home was more curiosity than anything, but now that the day has come to leave for school, I am doubting if I can truly say and do nothing to become anything to her. I know if he was here, he would insert himself into her life so quickly and abruptly that it would almost be due to compulsion. I would never be able to put her through that, Katherine took away my choice to choose, and I will never show such little respect to her. Fixing my wallet and keys, I head downstairs. I could take the car but I exalt in the run, whether I am chasing down prey or exercising. I arrive at school right before the bell, so I don't have to indulge in the niceties with the groups at high school .I head straight to the office and enroll, not needing to fill out forms , due to compulsion , I was enrolled in 2 minutes . Entering Mr. Popes English class right before the bell, he strode in right behind me, he obviously likes prompt attendance. I take a quick scan of the room, and recognizing that she was not there. I take a seat in the middle of the room, due to lack of seating left, I instantly noticed a green set of eyes on me as soon as I entered the room, I would not be sitting next to her. I didn't feel it was right to encourage any interest in me that way , many women have tried to get me to care about them the way a man should a woman he loved , but that part of me feels broken in a lot of way . In amongst my deep thought processing , she entered the room at a speed that it was hard to miss her .The teacher berated her and asked her to take a seat , she of course took the seat directly behind me, it was like she was there purely for my torture. I had to keep reminding myself that I put myself in this situation; I actively made the choice to be here in this classroom, being forced to inhale the scent that is uniquely Elena Gilbert. I could hear every exhale and every sigh she made, every nerve in my body felt aware of what she was doing, the teacher was talking incessantly but I can ace any test he will throw at me so I tuned him out. The bell rang, that hour seemed very quick before I could finish packing my stuff in my bag I was approached by green eyes, this one's proactive. "Hello my names Caroline, nice to meet you "She had a smile on her face like I was a new conquest and she was going to be my Juliet. I gave her a smile; to be friendly "Hello, my name is Stefan" "Do you have a girlfriend? Sorry im being so candid, I just like to go after what I want". Women in this day, there is little to no mystery, I do miss that about 1964. Elena took that moment to brush past me, that slight touch sent thrills right through my body and seemed to ignite some of the fire that I have not felt in such a long time. Before I could ponder on that anymore, Caroline was staring at me expectantly. "Sorry, No I don't have a girlfriend, but I am not really looking for anything at the moment". She looked disappointed "why did you have to think about it so long?, you seemed distracted after she rushed past us" "who Elena?" "Oh you know her name already, great . just . great, you always pick them don't you care". I looked at her confused; it must have been very evident on my face because her face went from annoyance to sweetness in one second. "Oh nothing, it's just if your into her , you will have to get in line I mean , she has all the boys , you certainly don't want to go there" she picked up her stuff , obviously feeling rejected but taking it in her stride. "if you change your mind , you know where you can find me" and she left with a cheeky smirk on her face . Well I think I handled that well , now to get something to eat , clearly I need to be more juiced up if im going to be around humans in such a confined space for any long period of time. I walk into the hallway and drop my stuff off at the locker, thinking about being at high school and how different it was over 100 years ago, even courting a lady was foreign to him .I then reluctantly and randomly think about Katherine in all her tresses when instantly I make eye contact with Elena, and felt an eerie connection of the two at the comparison. She stared straight at me, without recognition and it felt strange but assuring, to know that she was not her predecessor nor did she have the same attributes apart from her serene exterior. Thinking about Katherine, always makes me feel agitation, so without hesitation I turned on my heel and strode outside for some crisp fresh air. I did not want the memory I have of her to taint what I see in Elena, unfortunately it seems that the pull is still there, will it ever become easier?

Well , there you are hope I have done Stefan justice , and because I have written Stefan's POV don't think that I am inclined for Elena/Stefan ;) I love to keep the mystery alive

LOVE !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Damon's POV

I have been listless for many a century now. I like to be on the move, being what I am it is a given really.

The amount of attacks a year becomes too suspicious, throw in the non-aging quantity to my affliction and people start to talk. I don't needlessly take but I don't starve either, man's got to survive after all. I come across Stefan from time to time, he doesn't notice me of course, and being obsessed with this abnormal diet and internal disdain for what his true nature is. Ironic as it is, our roles have become opposites he, the mildly tempered weakling and me, the unpredictable mysterious murderer. Thinking back to when they were human, father would be so ashamed of his golden boy now but I would not even register on his radar, typical.

So when I come across him on my way back North a couple of days ago, I was curious to see what the little bro had been up to the past 20 years. I didn't approach him, I loved to sit back and watch everything he did, it was quite amusing. The whole ritual he goes through is mundane, the small chase, the bite then he lets it go, pathetic. He has reduced his base predatory instincts to that of a little kitten. He seemed to be returning home, which is unusual as there was nothing left there of our former home, the only reason for him to return to Mystic Falls was father's grave. I got in my car and slowly made my way back home stopping in a few towns along the way and was determined to meet up with him there, not crossing paths in over 20 years calls for some catching up. Realizing I needed to find a place to stay I pulled up next to the town centre which consisted of a corner shop, library, cinema and liquor shop. Perfect, everything I need right on the same corner. The town's motel was not 5 stars but it fit the purpose of a bed and a shower, there was no need for a kitchen obviously. Showering and changing I decided to grab a bite, driving for 5 hours straight makes me snackish. I wouldn't need to drain her but a nip would suffice.

I smiled at the thought of what Mystic Falls had to offer in reference to meals. Having not been back here since just under 100 years, the town has come to life since the eradication of vampires. It used to be home to many stone homes and open fire pits, now with everything being modernized everything has color and vitality; it might even liven up the scene. He smirked at that

Last thought, the buffet of women he has had to offer over the years have varied a great deal. The selection across the world has something different to offer on every continent. Stefan really has missed out not just in the eating people sense but to experience women in their height of need for you was simply something that could not be substituted. At least not that he has found to be true in the last 100 years. I have killed, being on my own from the beginning no one was there to teach me control, but have managed to master the art of feeding without it overwhelming me. Even to the extent that now we can both take pleasure in the feed along with its other perks of course. That smirk returns at the thought of the many pleasure filled feeds he has had in the past. Unlocking his car he drove to the town centre, in search of a tasty meal.

Parking outside the corner shop, I walked inside and picked up a pair of sunglasses and making eye contact with the sales clerk. "Thank you kind sir for giving me these" The man stared at him confused "your welcome sir, have a nice day". One of the best parts about being a vampire is the compulsion, doesn't matter what you need or how much, it is simply a case of telling them what they are supposed to believe, its nifty. It's a shame the clerk was a guy, the corner shop would have been an ideal quick and sip. Frowning I stroll past my car, I spot the cinema's. There has to be some lonely maiden in there but which movie to choose? " Hi how can I …" "yeah I will be seeing magic mike " not that I was going to see a movie about stripping men for the fun , because believe me , I was not into that but I thought there was more of a chance of catching some women in that movie than the other ones . The guy understood and immediately started printing out tickets. I handed over my credit card and took the ticket he was offering me. I stepped to the side to fix up my wallet and was about to head off to the correct cinema when she stepped into the spot I was just standing in to buy a ticket.

At first it was like dejavu, like I was seeing her but she was not real. This could not be her, I scented the air. She was definitely human, but how? There seemed to be misunderstanding with the clerk. "Aren't you supposed to be at school miss?" . She seemed nervous by the question; she did not once look at me. It can't be Katherine logically I know that but, how? Before I could stop myself I was interrupting the conversation. "She doesn't need to be at school, she will see the avengers". I could feel her eyes boring into me, but I could not bring myself to make eye contact. I have been prey to the chocolate browns before; I don't think I have it in me to put myself through the torture of that experience again. When the clerk begins to beckon her attention, I take this opportunity to vanish from the counter. It feels like a cowardly move, something Damon Salvatore would never do. But what just happened? HOW is it even possible, she was killed, I saw the church burn down to the ground. If so, how does she smell human? It must be witchcraft, some type of sorcery used to bring her back as a human. So many questions that I wish I could ask someone, without having to go directly to the source. Suddenly, I remember Stefan was traveling back this way a couple of days ago but was she the reason why? Does he even know about her? My curiosity got the better of me; I find the cinema for the avengers.

To the human eye, it seems completely empty, but with vampire vision, I was able to spot her in the far left corner of the cinema. She seemed emotional, frowning and playing with her hair. She was very clearly anxious and had obviously taken solitude in the comfort of the dark cinema to escape. I sat in the right corner so I was able to keep an eye on her. The movie began, lighting up the cinema; I could see she had been upset. Keeping my eyes to the front, I could still hear her breath hitch when I am assuming she spotted me in the corner. I could feel her eyes staring right at me, I couldn't resist, I made eye contact with her and she looked away instantly. If it were Katherine, she would be all over me, or at least giving me attitude. I vamp sped over to the seat right in front of her. She did not notice me there straight away but when she looked up, she looked in the direction of where I was sitting before. I couldn't help but speak first "miss me?" I seemed to startle her quite thoroughly, which made me smirk, it never ceased to amaze me how quiet I could be when I wanted to be.

Hope you liked Please leave reviews ;)

LOVE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Elena's POV

I sit here blinking in confusion, that movie went fast. How did it even end? I must have dozed off. It does explain why I feel so tired. Checking the time on my phone its 12pm, that's odd, didn't the movie go until 12.45? I would usually be curious but today is not the day for that, I feel like I need to lie down. I am starting to get a headache right behind my eyes, clearly today was not the day to get out of bed.

Turning the ignition, I pull out of the spot and merge into traffic. I only drive for about 10 minutes when I spot flashing red and blue lights flashing behind me to pull over. Just what I need, the police pulling me over, this is going to end well.

He pulls up behind her and gets out of the car, striding confidently towards her car and stopping beside her window, signaling her to wind down her window.

"Afternoon miss, do you know why I pulled you over today?"

Squinting I shake my head, "No officer"

"Can I see your license please?"

I palm around for my purse in my bag, and fish out my license. Why did this have to happen to me today of all the days?

"Elena Gilbert, Seventeen. Are you supposed to be at school?"

I close my eyes, of course. "Yes I am but I was not feeling well, I was going home to lie down"

"Of course you were, can you step out of the car miss?"

I frown, what is this about. I get out and lean against the car.

"Have you had a drink today?" What?

"Um no officer, I just don't feel well, must be the heat getting to me "He seemed to take that into consideration.

"Can you blow into the tube please" obviously not believing me.

I step forward and continue to blow until the machine made a beeping sound.

"I am sorry miss but it says here that you have alcohol in your system and being underage and driving , I am afraid I have to take you in for a blood sample" He spoke but all I heard was blood sample, is this truly happening to me ? I was too shocked to even say anything; instead I stood there with a look of incomprehension on my face.

"Miss Gilbert did you hear me, you have been drinking alcohol and I have to take you in for further testing" The only response I could muster was nodding and confusedly grab my purse and lock my car. Following the officer over to his vehicle and taking a seat in the back seat, like a common criminal.

When we arrived at the station, I seemed to find my voice. "Can it read alcohol on my breath even if I haven't had alcohol at all?"

He nodded, "It is possible, sometimes the machine reads wrong or if you have transferred saliva from someone who has been drinking can also pick up on the machine, that's why we perform the blood test, it is more accurate".

So what he is saying basically is that the machine is wrong or I have been making out with someone. Clearly the machine is wrong, because the other simply is not possible. He asked me to take a seat next to the desk, prepping a needle he asks me to roll up my shirt sleeve. He pricks me and then asks me to hold the cotton bud to the area.

"Well miss, it does seem that you were not lying about the alcohol, it says you have tested negative" what a relief. "On the other hand, truancy is not going to happen again is it miss Gilbert? If you are unwell, you have to get parents' permission to return home" I nodded my acknowledgment and stood , awaiting for him to exit the room so we could return back to my car , this day has not turned out the way I had hoped.

He dropped me off at my car and pulled out into traffic, I slumped against my car and sighed. My bed sounds like an excellent idea right about now.

"Can I help you there?" I jumped, because I was not aware I had someone so close to me. "Sorry to startle you, I was just walking by and saw that you seemed unwell" I stared at his face and recognized the intense stare.

"Hi , sorry its ok I have just had a ringer of a day and well I was just dropped off by an officer , so you could say I have had better days" He smiled , and his whole face became animated , and he had the most beautiful green eyes. Why did that matter?

"An officer? What did you do to encourage law enforcement? Rob a bank?" He seemed to be trying to cheer me up.

"No, although the money would be useful" I added with a coy grin. "I apparently failed a road side rbt and had to have the blood test, the machine got it wrong though, I don't think we have met, im Elena" I offered a hand and gave him a friendly smile. He stared at my hand and seemed to be having an internal battle with himself; he then extended his hand to me. The electric shock was instant; the moment his hand touched mine I felt a shiver run through my body, good and bad.

"My name is Stefan, aren't you supposed to be at school?" I raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask the same question. "Yes, I know, I am a hypocrite but I have a good reason"

"So did I, but I still got the third degree" I smiled, and not just a shadow smile but a proper smile, my cheeks were sore from not using them for so long. I think he sensed my discomfort; he seemed to be waiting for me to speak.

"so , I am going to go now , I feel really tired that's why I was not currently at school , nice to meet you Stefan , see you around" "Hopefully" he added and waved me off as I drove away , it was only then that I realized that I had been stopped on a highway about 2kms outside of town , where was Stefan's car? I started to have that headache pain again right behind my eyes, everything seemed blurry then faded to black. The last thought I had was how someone could have such piercing green eyes.

Really hope everyone liked it if you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know!

LOVE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Damon's POV

"Sorry to make you jumpy, you were distracted" I decided to play it cool.

"Oh, yeah its ok, I just didn't see you come over here, you're very quiet" she said, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear and adjusting her position in the seat. "Hey, I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did with the guy, I didn't need the trouble".

I could tell not just from her heartbeat but from her voice that she was nervous about my presence, you think I would get used to that feeling. "You're welcome" I fixed her with a flirty stare, she seemed to look up at the right moment and I could hear her breath hitch.

"Um, yeah I um am Elena" she extended her hand to me, to introduce herself. I could not see any difference between the woman I desired and the woman in front of me , it was unnerving .I held out my hand and brought her hand to my mouth , she stared at my mouth , then averted her eyes as if to try and steady her emotions. She was getting turned on, it was blatantly obvious to me but I was not here for that, yet.

"My name is Damon, pleasure to make your acquaintance, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" She seemed to settle herself enough, with a blush which spread across her cheek and made her lovely complexion a wonderful rose shade. Now I was getting turned on, this was not going to help anyone, I needed to take control otherwise I would not get the answers I needed but the flesh. I fixed my eyes on her and had her under compulsion immediately, "How old are you and why are you here?"

"Seventeen and I wanted to escape the pitying stares" I frowned at that, why would someone pity her?

"I didn't mean why you're here right now, why are you here in this town?"

"I used to live here with my parents, now just my aunt and brother" I was starting to get the feeling she didn't know anything referring to what I needed to know. She was stood there staring at me, still under compulsion; it was then that I remembered why I came into the cinema.

"Don't be alarmed I am only going to take a little"

I pulled back her shirt under her collarbone and bit down slowly, she let out a small moan. I loved the way her voice sounded while I was so close to her skin, made it harder for me to stop. I was not sure if my hunger was purely for sating my hunger and not another hunger. I pulled back and rearranged her shirt, I let her out of her compulsion to see her reaction, and she was still turned on and staring at my mouth. Without hesitation I fixed my mouth to hers and her hands went straight into my hair I moved over the chair I was lounging on to sit next to her, to allow her better access to my body. It was then that she felt the sting on her chest, she pulled away and spotted blood on my lip.

"Is that blood?" she started feeling around her mouth, and then moved her hand to the wound under her shirt. She looked at me with accusation in her eyes, "what happened here?" "What that? Oh you loved it, don't you remember, it's only a love bite" I gave her a smirk. "When? Why do I not remember it, wait is it like what you did to the cashier guy with the tickets, what are you?" she was attempting to back away unnoticed, but of course I can sense everything. I caught her by the arms, she started to struggle attempting to get out of my grip, "you will be calm and not remember any of this, if someone asks about the bite, one of your classmates was being kinky, I want you to get in your car and drive straight home"

I let her go and she mechanically picked up her stuff and stiffly walked out of the cinema. Well, that got out of hand, how can she make me feel so intensely. I will have to watch how I react around her, interestingly her blood tastes divine. I wish I knew what I had to do to find out more about her, she doesn't seem to have any knowledge of Katherine and what I am, except for the obvious compulsion I exerted in front of her earlier. I guess if I wanted to start somewhere I could start with running her blood through the database, see if anything interesting comes up. I know just who I need to talk to. Walking outside the cinema, I cross the street and follow the road to the police station. There was no one waiting so I walked up to the counter where a nice young lady was at the counter. I gave her my best smile "hi, can I speak to an officer please" I didn't need to use compulsion, my charm was suffice enough for some.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a strapping young lad who would have been only about 22 come out to meet him. "What are you like 12? I would like to see a police officer" the man seemed to stiffen at the insinuation. "Actually, _sir, _I am a fully qualified officer of the law and if you have an issue, it will be me you are speaking to" Ouch, I seemed to have hurt he-child's feelings. Catching his eyes , "okay , I would like you to pull this woman over and falsify a rbt and take a sample of her blood and give it to me" I handed over the library card I snaked from her wallet , while she was getting touchy feely with me. How else was I supposed to find out who she was? I am determined to find out who this Elena Gilbert is and who she was in reference to Katherine.

After I left the police station, I put my fingers up to my mouth and I could still taste her supple lips that had been against mine, if only for a brief moment. It is going to be an interesting summer. I made a quick stop at the liquor store and stocked up for the week, I can never have too much on hand. Pulling into the motel parking lot, I unloaded the alcohol and showered and changed again, couldn't have little brother smelling my new lady friend and becoming curious. I then received a call from the man child that the blood was ready. I proceeded back to the station and picked up said vial, I put it in my pocket and vamp-sped to the nearest hospital, which was only 1km away.

I went straight up to the nearest nurses' station, "can you help me, I need a vial of blood tested" she looked at me, "im sorry sir, we don't do private testing, we only accept vials…" "Please direct me to the right person" sometimes compulsion was a necessity to get what I want. She signaled on a map the room I needed to go to.

I had to take the elevator to the third floor, room number 32, pathology. It's like a punch line to a bad joke, vampire walks into a pathologist office. That thought made me smile, see I can be funny. In the first 30 years, Stefan always complained that I couldn't be fun. If only he could see me now. I caught her eyes before she could protest me being in her lab, "hi I need you to test this blood and give me every detail on it , including medical and criminal records and you will do it now" She nodded in comprehension. Let's see who she really is.

Gotta say , damon is easy to write ;)

LOVE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Stefan's POV

Pacing the school football field, I didn't notice her at first, she seemed determined on striding towards her car, unnoticed. She clearly was finding it difficult to socialize, I didn't mean to listen in but I was interested to hear her voice, when Caroline confronted her. In her defense it was not Elena' fault that I was not interesting in Caroline. She got in her car and took off, seemingly without hesitation. To follow her would be stalking, maybe I could stay at a safe distance while I hunt, keeping a close eye on her.

The sun was high in the sky today, presenting a warm dry day. Perfect hunting weather, the animals always come out on these days to quench their thirst. Which is precisely why, I was able to have my fill today. After sating myself to the fullest, I entered the bathroom near the liquor store to clean out my mouth and hands, removing all traces of the hunt. That's when I saw him.

I was positioned next to a phone booth, hidden from any walkers by, including my brother.

I watched him fill up his boot with bottles of alcohol and climb into the driver's seat and drive off.

I haven't seen him in such a long time, it almost feels too suspicious. I would follow him and see what he has been up to and why he is in town. However I have a more interesting mark, which has seemingly vanished from my surveillance. Scenting the air, I can tell she has gone north, towards her home. I vamp speed after her, in time to see her be dropped off by a police officer. She seemed to have gotten into enough trouble to draw attention from law enforcement; well you have to give it to her, she moves quickly. She slumped against her car, as if exhausted.

I decided to approach her, she may need some assistance. "Can I help you there?" I made her jump and squint to focus on my face. "Sorry to startle you, I was just walking past and saw that you seemed unwell". She seemed to be processing my words, as if weighing them up in reference to how she was feeling. She explained that she has been having a bad day and that she had just been dropped off by an officer.

"An officer? What did you do to encourage law enforcement? Rob a bank?" I added, attempting to lighten to mood. She has had a rough time; she was allowed to have an off day.

"No although the money would be useful" she attempted to convey that she was okay. She then went on to explain that she failed a roadside rbt and then she introduced herself, extending her hand. That simple innocent gesture of courtesy, made me wary. I knew touching her, even if only briefly would be wonderful, It was likely a bad idea. Not wanting her to think that I was some weird guy who was afraid of a little contact, I eventually extended my hand. That's when I felt the warmth of her hand move throughout my body and tingle my every nerve.

I needed to fill this awkward silence but could not stop thinking about the creaminess of her complexion or the vibrancy of her youthful looks. "My names Stefan aren't you supposed to be at school?" as soon as the question left my mouth, I felt stupid I deserved the hypocritical look she gave me. "Yes I know im a hypocrite, but I have a good reason", hoping that she didn't ask what that reason was.

Thankfully she didn't call me on it but she retaliated by saying that she also had a legitimate reason but even that didn't matter with the officer. I became aware of the smell of blood when she turned around and was getting ready to get back in her car. The aroma hit me off guard and I became speechless for a minute but before I could recover she was saying goodbye to me and getting into her car, not really registering what she had been saying to me except "see you around" before I could filtering my thoughts I muttered "hopefully" glancing up, I was not 100% sure that she did not hear that last remark.

She only made it about 100 meters before she swerves along the road and lands the car in a ditch on the side of the road, I run to the driver's side door. She was lying unconscious across the steering wheel with a bloody gash above her left eyebrow. One of her arms was on the dashboard and the other was along her body sitting at an awkward angle. I knew what I needed to do to help her, but the smell of fresh blood right in front of me was clouding my judgment. All I could think about was the smell and texture of the liquid running down her face and meeting up with her mouth. Looking past the blood and removing the need to breathe oxygen, I was able to take action with a clear head. I sat her back against the seat, trying to assess the damage.

She seems to only have the gash on her head and a couple of bruises on her left arm, where she was thrown against the door frame. The question then remains, why was she unconscious? I had a choice to make; I could either take her in my arms and find the nearest hospital or feed her my blood and drive her home. A hospital might be something she is not keen on, having been through a traumatizing experience recently with hospital and death. I bit into my wrist and held it to her mouth. My blood may not be as potent as a human drinking vampire but it will still heal her and hopefully wake her up before I get her home.

Being in such close proximity to her, I could feel myself making comparisons between the women. Her natural scent was different and her pallor was more natural, giving her a tan Bulgarian complexion. Her hair was a wonderful color and texture, like silk. She started to grab at my wrist as she became conscious, then she pulled back and laid her head against the headrest.

I caught her eyes and compelled her "Don't worry, just rest while I get you home" Clearly too tired to ask why he was driving her car and where they were going. When I get her home, she could ask all the questions she wanted to, but for now she needed to rest.

Not the best chapter but the next 2 chapters I promise will have progress

LOVE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Elena's POV

I am lying on a soft surface, could be a bed or a lounge. I don't open my eyes; I try to remember what happened and where I am. I remember having to go to the police station and having a blood test, and coming back to my car, where Stefan was. I remember thinking how crazy it was that he was there, I slightly move one of my arms because it had fallen asleep and it was becoming painful. As I do so I can hear movement near me, my eyes fly open and look towards the movement. I am lying in my bedroom on my bed and I am still wearing the same clothes. Stefan is sitting in the corner of the room, looking at me with concern etched on his face.

"What..." "You had an accident; I drove you home after you became unconscious" I nodded without realizing it, I moved my other arm and it hurt. I groaned from the stiffness and looked at my arm and spotted the bruises, just under the surface. "Thanks for that, I must have hit the door pretty hard" he nodded, "you were only going about 60 kilometers, but you may have collapsed against the door" Offering up an explanation for the achiness. Trying to decipher what he was trying to say, "I collapsed? I thought I had an accident, is that not why I was unconscious?" What was he trying to say, that I fainted at the wheel? "It is possible you became unconscious at the wheel, and that caused the accident, your fortunate I was there "he offered up a reassuring smile. "How are you feeling now?" he seemed to be cautious, trying to gauge my pain. I sat up on the bed and I felt dizzy instantly, sitting back against the bed head, I laid my head back taking in breath after breath.

"I feel dizzy, like I need to have a big sleep, maybe just the flu I haven't been feeling good since …. Since the movie" he seemed interested then, "what happened at the movie?" Without a clear thought , I placed my hand on my chest " I … I can't remember" I felt confused , I only remember having a bad headache before the officer stopped me . Stefan seemed too focused on not only what I am saying but the way my hand was placed against my top. I instantly remembered I was in my bedroom with a guy, who seemed abit too close for comfort considering the closed door. "You can't remember? Does your chest hurt you, I don't remember anything hitting you there" directing me away from my train of thought. I pulled down my top slightly to have a look, I gasp and run into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What's wrong?. Elena?" He knocked on the door; I was sitting on the tile next to the shower. "Nothing Stefan, I am fine can you leave the car keys on my bed side table, I will see you at school, thanks again I really appreciate it" I could hear the hysteria in my voice , but I was hoping that with him being on the other side of the door he would just think I was a normal girl overreacting to something. "No Elena, I want you to come out so I can make sure you are okay" "No seriously Stefan, I am ok I just ….." thinking about something that would deter a teenage boy "I just ... Got my period" there, that ought to make him leave. Silence, I heard the door to my bedroom open then close, success!

I then remove my shirt and stare in the mirror at the two bloody marks just above my breast, almost as if something or someone has bitten me, creepy. I grab a wash cloth and wipe it off, there was no puncture wound or even a scratch, how is that possible? My stomach grumbles really loudly, remembering I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, I decided it would be a good idea to get some food in before I shower and have a sleep. I open the bathroom door to come face to face with beautiful green eyes, before I could say anything he pulled me into his arms. As much as it took me off guard, it strangely made me feel safe. He let me go, and seemed to right himself "sorry, it just seemed like you were in shock, can I have a look at what you saw?" before I could stop myself, I pulled down my shirt to where the blood had been. He looked at it curiously, and then he understood that the running water was used to remove whatever had been there. "What was there?" I didn't feel completely in control of what I was doing. "Blood, in a position of a bite… a guy from my school likes to get kinky" I say, but when did that happen.

Straining to remember when I would have had time to get a love bite that drew blood. He seemed to mirror my concern; strangely he was acting like I was a mark that had been attacked under his watch. "Who have you met today? Anyone strange or new?" I strained to think what I had done today and who I had met, it felt weird to be missing events in the day.

"I don't know, I went to the movies from school but then I was in my car, I don't remember how I got there" I saw the moment something clicked for him, he seemed really concerned and annoyed almost to the point of anger. "Listen, Elena, I need you to stay here and eat something, it may be the reason you collapsed, depending on how much blood you have lost today, if you have not eaten in a while, it can cause you to faint, so eat something and rest and I will be back to check on you" I could sense the change in him, I just nodded and offered him a reassuring smile. He pulled me into another embrace, this one lasted longer and he was rubbing his hand up and down my back to comfort me, which was sweet. I stared up into his concerned eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, embarrassed at my forwardness; I broke off the embrace and opened my bedroom door. "Thank you again Stefan, I don't know what would have happened if it were not for you" He smirked and nodded before exiting the room. Looking at my clock, it was only 2.30pm Caroline would not be home yet, might aswel fix myself something to eat otherwise I will be fainting for the second time today.

_Meanwhile _

Stefan's POV

I know exactly what happened to Elena, she innocently decided to catch a movie when my brother decided to snack on her for lunch, and clearly I am not the only vampire in her life now. There are so many questions, one of which is, how Damon reacted to the Katherine clone that he could drink off of. Things could get dangerous for her very quickly; I better find him before someone else ends up dead or worse, a vampire.

I wasn't going to update tonight, but I had so many ideas floating around in the old noggin, didn't want to forget them

LOVE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Damon's POV.

Nothing, I sit here staring at the results of the blood test and it has revealed absolutely nothing. How can she have such a squeaky clean record, not even being admitted into hospital once? The only thing that was even remotely interesting was that three months previous, her parents car drove off a bridge and she was the only survivor. Being a young woman, the fact that she was the only survivor is hardly suspicious.

Agitated, I take the file with me and leave the hospital. Hop into my car and decide to embark on the mission of discovering where Stefan was staying, I sensed slight movement behind me. I slammed on the breaks and sped out of the driver's seat while the car was still moving. My precious went careening into a wire fence, and destroyed a post in the process. Observing from a distance, I didn't see anything in the backseat. Moving closer I scented the air, the backseat was empty.

Frowning I looked around the car , when I sensed his presence he was 50 meters, that animal blood has not provided him any advantages. "Hello brother, fancy seeing you here after all this time" I gave him a sarcastic grin. He had his arms crossed over his chest, giving me his best disapproving stare.

"What's your game?" I frowned "What have I done now?" I answered, taking this chance to lean against my driver's side door. Stefan seemed to be measuring the distance between us with his eyes. "I would not even try it brother , I am faster and stronger than you considering your choice of diet it would be quite the amusement , but by all means try if you must" He gave me a look as he was weighing up his options. "I am not here to fight" I looked at him with skepticism. "Okay, okay then what's with the moody stance all the way over there, how does a brother get a hug?" by the look on Stefan's face he knew I was trying to provoke him. His self-control has gotten better, much better.

"Alright, I give up, why am I the villain now? What transgression have I performed to make you unhappy with me Stefan please tell me how I can make it right?" I gave him my best cocky grin. I was making fun of him, we both knew it but I was the one willing to bet he could not physically overpower me no matter how much I goad him into a brawl.

"You hurt her and then compelled her" that simple statement, informed me of many things. That Stefan was in fact, aware of the existence of Elena Gilbert. That he has seen her since their little rendezvous and that apparently I have hurt her. "Oh, so you have met our lovely little clone, isn't she quite the lookalike" I offered another grin but apparently Stefan found it not humorous nor observational. He sped to stand right in front of me, the look on his face was anger but he of course knew he could not hurt me the way I could him.

"Stay away from her" it was meant to be a threat but I was hardly likely to take a threat seriously from him. "Or you'll what? Steal my clothes? Put gum in my hair, you have nothing Stefan so why don't you quit with the threats and get on with the story" he seemed confused at that. "What do you mean story?" I gave him an expectant gaze and rolled my eyes, "well you said I apparently hurt her, how exactly did I hurt the woman other than have a little sip and suck session" showing him a knowledgeable smirk. He moved so close, he was in my face, very clearly irritated to the limit at the thought of me kissing this woman. "I know you drank from her, she passed out at the wheel because she had not eaten in two days and you decided to use her as a juice box, pretty much draining her of what little sugar she had left in her system, but you never think about that before you choose your next victim do you?"

"Oh my ego is bruised, did she tell you she loved my hands on her? Did she also tell you that my tongue was warm and inviting…." Before I was able to finish I had been launched across the clearing and landed on the balls of my feet next to an old wooden maple tree.

"Never lay another hand on her, if she only knew who and what you are, she would want nothing to do with you" even though he was near the car, I was still able to hear the venom in his words. "Back at you bro, how would she react if I were to tell her" I mocked shock. He didn't seem impressed, I sped back to the car before I got there he was gone. Lucky for him, I was in no mood to be shoved or threatened. I will do what I want to whomever I wanted, and if that meant annoying my brother well that seemed to present an added bonus. Fishing her library card out, I inspected it closely. My only regret was hurting her in my quest to sustain what I am. I think I will check in with her, even if she cannot remember me or our exchange.

I call the officer who provided me with the blood to get her home address. It was not far from where I was, I hopped in and took off in the direction of the Gilbert residence.

This was a hard chapter to write. The banter between brothers was hard to put into words.

LOVE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

I shift uncomfortably, my limbs have become stiff. I roll over onto my side, realizing that I had fallen asleep on the sofa in the lounge room. I try to move to lie on my stomach, and I fall off the lounge. Dizzy spells ensue; I stay on the floor and place my forearm across my eyes, trying to steady myself. Breathing in and out, this helps to be lying on a solid surface. I drag myself up to my bedroom and remove my shirt and pants, to have a shower. I examine my sinew skin in the mirror, locating all the bruises with my eyes. It is odd to see the damage of an accident I didn't remember. I have a hot shower, it eases all the achiness from my muscles, I leave the shower and wrap a thick towel around me to keep me from the chill.

I walk into my room and Stefan was sitting in the chair near the window. When he saw me, he actually had the decency to be embarrassed. The look on his face, reminded me that I was in fact only wearing a towel. I step into the closet quickly, "Um hi Stefan ? Can I ask why you are here? And who let you in?".

"Oh your front door was unlocked, and I said I would be back to check on you, I am sorry I thought you would get dressed in the bathroom". I have to admit the idea did occur to me, for once I decided not to and there happens to be a gorgeous guy sitting in there. "Oh yeah, well normally I don't have people show up unexpectedly in my bedroom, that's more a serial killer thing" I smiled jokingly, and then remembered he could see my face, stupid. Why was I acting like a school girl with a crush?

I could hear his smile "yeah getting you when you least expect it, I can leave if you want me to, I didn't want to presume anything" from the closed door, I could hear him get up, awaiting my response to his statement. "No, I will be ready in a minute, I will meet you in the kitchen, I am starving". "Are you hungry for anything in particular?" For a minute there, I was not sure whether he meant food. Oh wow could this get out of control; I needed to get my emotions in check. He left and I hurriedly threw on a dress and some underwear. Coming out of the closet, my hair was a mess, I tried to brush through it at a gentle pace, but still managed to rip out a fair bit. Thinking back, mum used to love combing my hair until it felt like silk. That memory was unbidden and comforting in a strange way, I really hope I am making them proud of me.

Heading downstairs I could smell something amazing. Entering the kitchen, Stefan was chopping up onions and throwing them into a boiling pot. "I hope you like minestrone soup; it was my favorite when I was not feeling the best". The smell alone made me feel the hunger I have been ignoring for days now. "That smells amazing, where did you learn how to cook?" Thinking it rare that a teenage boy knew how to do anything but play football and drive fast cars. He finished chopping and was washing his hands at the sink. "my mother was always fond of cooking from scratch, she taught me from a young age about how to blend flavors together" he had a faraway look on his face , clearly the reminder of his mother had many memories attached to it. "Was? As in she is no longer with you anymore?" He shook his head and said no more about the women who clearly taught him a great deal. I didn't want to bring him down to my level so I changed the topic.

"So, other than finding the attention of Caroline, walking along highways and appearing in bedrooms, who is Stefan Salvatore?" I gave him a playful grin and picked up a piece of bread to chew on. He leveled me with his piercing green eyes. "What would you like to know?" He had a reserved look on his face, as if there was a part of him I would never know, as if he has a deep burden.

"Are you here with your dad?" He glanced away from me briefly, taking a moment to compose an answer. "No, I am here in town with my Uncle, my father passed many years ago" I consider his words, how alike we seem to be, having no parents at such a pivotal time in our adolescence. "Any siblings? I have one, he seems to go against the grain but he is still a good brother" He grinned at that , "yes sibling rivalry seems to go hand in hand with being related , I have one brother , we are estranged , he is older than me 22" He stared at me , seemingly weighing up an idea in his head. "What about you, what makes Elena Gilbert tick?" While I sat there to ponder his question, he was taking the soup off the boil and placing the meal in a bowl for me, placing it right in front of me. The smell distracted me from my line of thought, it smelled divine.

He was staring at me expectantly, "Oh sorry but this soup smells amazing" He grinned "of course it would if you haven't eaten in days , anything would smell amazing" The look on my face made him realize he had offered too much information. "How could you have known I hadn't eaten in days? "How could he have known that, I didn't tell anyone? I frowned at him. His face gave away his panic and suddenly I was eating alone. This soup is amazing; who knew canned soup could be so delicious.

_Meanwhile_

I can't believe I compelled her, why did I have to be so open with her. Sitting outside her front door, leaving the instant I compelled her to forget I was even there. I leaned against the front door and closed my eyes; I have done the exact thing I promised I would never do to her all because I made a slip of the tongue. "Well well, looks like you're a naughty little vamp now aren't you steffy" The very last person I needed to see right now.

I like this chapter, I was able to open up the two characters and have a little fun with it

Please leave reviews; I would like to know how I am going

LOVE!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

I finished my soup, which was delicious. I was cleaning up the kitchen, when Jeremy came through the back door next to the kitchen. "Hey jer, how was school?". He just gave me a sarcastic look and threw his shoes and bag at the foot of the door, guys are so messy. "Why weren't you at school? Aunt Jenna said you were going but I didn't see you". I remembered the brief hour I was at school. "Yeah I went for a little while and then came home because I had a killer headache" He smirked and started riffling through the fridge for something to eat.

"Hey do you know whose car that is out front?" He said with a wishful look of owning such a car. I frowned; I didn't know anyone was parked out front. I walked into the lounge room to take a look and saw the blue Cadillac sitting in front of our house. But that's not what drew my attention. I had two men standing on my front lawn, from what I could tell they did not seem happy with each other. It was then that I recognized Stefan, he said he would be back to check on me. Wondering who the other guy was, I went to the front door and opened it. As I did, two sets of eyes looked my way.

I felt uneasy, one set of eyes seemed anxious while another set seemed to be devouring the sight of me. I shifted from foot to foot, their intense gazes made me uncomfortable. Jeremy came up behind me, curious to my silence from the front door. "Who are they?" he asked. "I only know Stefan, he goes to school with me, Caroline has her eye on him I think, which you know what that means" I gave Jeremy a look of understanding. "Yep, stay away" He lost interest and began to climb the stairs, no doubt to get on his gaming console.

The guys came walking over; I was silently observing the whole situation. They had similar facial features, but they had different eye colors, one an intense green and the other a dreamy blue. I acknowledged Stefan, because I knew him. "Hi Stefan, listen thanks for earlier I still can't believe I fell asleep at the wheel, if you had not of been there anything could have happened to me" Stefan involuntarily glanced at the other man briefly before replying.

"that's okay , I am just glad you were not hurt too bad, you need to make sure you get plenty of rest and be careful" I glanced at the other man who was listening to us and staring straight at me. "I'm sorry my brother is being evidently rude, I am Damon, pleasure to meet you" he said and kissed the back of my hand. "May I come in?" Before I was able to oblige the request, Stefan interrupted me. Glaring at his brother in a dominating way. "I don't think that is a good idea Damon, she clearly needs her rest, she has had a very troubling turn of events today". Without thinking I blurted "No I don't mind, please come in …" Stefan looked defeated stepping into the house first. "Where would you have me?" Damon said brushing dangerously close to me as he entered. If I didn't know any better I swear I could have heard Stefan mumbles something under his breath.

"Im sorry but did I interrupt something outside, you two don't seem to be happy to be here". Stefan glared at Damon, as if waiting for him to divulge the information. "On the contrary, I always enjoy the company of a beautiful woman, Elena, was it?" I blushed; I completely forgot to introduce myself. "Sorry yeah my names Elena and you said you are Stefan's brother, do you live with him?" He smirked at me, "No I am still looking for a place to crash, shouldn't take me too long" The innuendo was intended quite blatantly. He seemed to be flirting with me outrageously; I could tell Stefan was getting uncomfortable.

"Can't you stay with Stefan?" "No, Damon would rather stay far away from me, he isn't much of a family kind of guy, isn't that right, brother" The way Stefan said brother spoke wavelengths in regards to the kind of relationship they have, unhealthy.

"Oh come on brother, I thought we could bury the hatchet and spend some quality time together, just like old times" Damon was lounging in the chair near the fireplace. Clearly enjoying Stefan's discomfort. "Well as fun as this has been, I have to make a call I owe my friend Caroline an apology phone call" I stood up to see them out, "Oh you don't mean, Caroline Forbes? Why I think my brother has a crush on her" Damon said randomly as he got up and walked towards me. Stefan stood instantaneously and places himself between us. This was strange; clearly I am missing something here because he was being protective of me for no reason. "No I don't Damon, and how do you even know her?" "Its sheriff Forbes daughter, what a catch she would be, hey Elena do you want to go out with me maybe bring your friend Caroline and we could double date it, just to make my little bro here feel better". The silence after that was deafening , what do I say to that , this guy who I only just met asked me out , and he is 5 years older than me , he is ridiculously good looking but that shouldn't matter, so how come it does. "It's okay Elena, we don't have to, Im sure you just want to get into bed and rest, and you really should take it easy" Stefan was so concerned about my health.

"Sounds great, I need something to take my mind off of everything, meet at the grill at 6 for dinner?" Damon's smile was infectious, I was excited. "Sounds delicious". Stefan rolled his eyes, but I don't think he thought I saw, what was up with those two. They both left and I went up to my bedroom to call Caroline, she had to forgive me for getting her a date with him.

_Meanwhile _

As soon as I step out from under the awning of her house, I turned to face him. "I don't know what you were thinking about this 'date' but I will be there to make sure you do not harm her" Damon listened intently. "Don't worry, I have no intention of harming the poor girl, no I have much better plans for her, you on the other hand, will have your hands full with the blonde bombshell, so hurry along brother get some version of a feed and I shall pick you up at dear uncle Zach's house at 5:40" he patted me on the back and I knew I should have asked what his plans were but I was more concerned what Elena felt for him. She glanced at him infrequently and aiming for unnoticed, but I knew better, Damon was reveling in it, because he knew it would grate on me. He knew how much I loved Katherine also, and the fact that her death was my fault would never be considered merely a 'mistake', he wholeheartedly blamed me and would never pass up the opportunity to watch me suffer. As I saw him drive away, I was tempted to go back in and compel her to ignore Damon's advances and repel his charms but that would be going against getting what I want via compulsion and it's not my style anymore, at least not until today.

I make it up stairs in record time, for the first time in 3 months I feel excitement. It feels strange but I hold onto the feel good emotion. Caroline answers her cell in 4 rings, "Hello Elena, can I help you with something?" So she was still angry with me, it doesn't take much to make her mad, but thankfully she is easily distracted. "Yes you can, look I don't know what I have done to you, but I want to make it up to you" Clearly Caroline was prepared to get riled up and stubborn, but I had disarmed her early which she was not ready for. "Oh okay, and how do you think you are going to do that then?" I smiled, she could never resist. "I got you Caroline Forbes, a date with Stefan Salvatore" I could almost picture the shock that would be on her face on the other line. "…. You … What? Thanks?! Can I come over?" I am smiling because she could never stay mad at me. "sure, we could get ready together" You're not coming with us are you?" Suspicion in her voice, and that's all it took for her to be on guard again. "Yes I am, but I also have a date, his older brother Damon" I could not keep the smile out of voice. "Ooooh saucy, let me know about all the deets when I get there bye!" Caroline quickly hung up the phone, too quickly it seems, I could still hear her on the other end. "She is excited, I am going over there right now" "Good, I want her to wear this, can you give it to her and make sure she wears it?" The phone line on the other end went dead , but there was no mistake as to who's voice I heard . Stefan Salvatore.

I decided to make this chapter longer , as we get further along I will try to make them longer but update less , hope I have done the characters justice , please leave reviews

LOVE!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Driving to my motel, packing up the car I drove across town to where Zach lived. We only called him Uncle Zach because great nephew Zach might be too weird for some. Pulling up out the front I could see Stefan's red pickup truck, I never understood his fascination with beat up trucks. I like my ride to look smooth and purr with power, much like my women. That made me think about Elena, she was in the exact image of Katherine, she even had the same smile. I will have to watch myself around her, if I called her Kat it could get awkward. Just to annoy Stefan, I may play around with her, after all it was his fault I was a lone vampire all these years. It is to my advantage that she doesn't know what we are and also that I am able to compel her, could come in handy. I get out after parking and gather up my belongings , I ring the bell because I don't have a key , I could just break a window and get in but it's not my style. I prefer to inflict my presence boldly, if I want something I can just simply take it.

I could hear a heartbeat within the house; I ring the bell again and bang on the door. "Come on Zach, I can hear you in there, don't think I won't break this door down" I could hear his heartbeat increase in panic. "I honestly mean no harm, just let me in and I will be staying in one of the rooms, but if you refuse to open the door, you will force me to take action, and you will regret it" I could taste the hesitation in him. Then I heard him on the phone to Stefan, "He wants to be let in" _"Don't let him in I will be there shortly". _Well he wanted it the hard way. I kicked the door so hard it flew off the hinges and landed behind Zach. "I told you I could do this easy, but instead you turn to Stefan, who might I add is significantly weaker than me so your screwed either way" He stumbled backwards to get away from me but I caught his eyes before he could escape.

"You are going to invite me inside and I am living here if anyone including Stefan asks" he nodded in acceptance "Please come in Damon" he said just as Stefan rushed inside and shoved me hard enough for me to hit the window frame in the side room. "What did you compel him to do?!" He was standing right in my face; I was beyond over his arrogance. I kicked him so he landed through the wall into the backyard, he landed face down.

"Now that is for continually pushing my patience and attempting to exert power over me, fool for you brother" I turned around picked up my bags and climbed the stairs, when I was at the top. "Oh and you better be ready, we need to leave soon to meet the girls", and with that I found an empty room and run a hot bath. I wanted to smell great for tonight, a part of me wanted her to like me. But that was a part of me that was alive such a long time ago, the part that fell in love with an orphaned young woman, and betrayed my own blood for.

I didn't know how to process the information that Stefan was already at Caroline's when I called, he had only just left my house. Her place was at least 15 minutes from here, even by car it would take at least 5 minutes. The thought of it was hurting; I decided I wouldn't be able to think of a rational explanation worrying about it. I only had an hour to get ready, Caroline should be here soon. I could ask her about it. Sorting through my wardrobe, I didn't really have anything new to wear. I chose a red sundress, being warmer for this part of the year, the breeze was nice. There was a knock at the front door, I heard Jeremy answer the door and let Caroline inside. She climbed the stairs and knocked on my bedroom door. "Come in" she entered and she had the broadest grin on her face. "Hello, wow that color looks great on you" she walked over to my bed and put her bag down. She was wearing a pale blue dress, that color looked great on her, she can pull off anything with her stunning appearance. "Hey Care, thanks I don't have much to choose from, I haven't been shopping lately, have you got time to do my hair?" Caroline nodded in enthusiasm.

"Sure, how would you like me to do it? I think with that dress it would look amazing tied up" looking at her I couldn't help but smile, it had been a long time since I have just been content with Caroline. For the longest time I had her at arm's length in fear of letting anyone truly know how I feel about them passing. Now that I am with her again, I regret not letting her in. I nodded and we moved to the bathroom where I was able to sit in front of the wall length mirror. By that time we only had 30 minutes before we had to leave, she made quick work of my long hair and when she was done she added hairspray. "Just to make sure it doesn't fall down" She seemed impressed with her handiwork.

I must admit my hair felt nice off my shoulder, and the intricate pattern she had arranged my hair in was wonderful. "You look smashing, not as good as me but you'll do" she gave me a cheeky grin. I softly tapped her at her jibe. "Yeah I must say you can rock an outfit". "What accessories are you wearing?" I asked her. She pulled out a long beaded necklace that was an emerald green. I gave her an ironic look, of course. "I have something for you though, I was going to give it to you for your birthday but with everything that happened….." she pulled out a locket with a ruby stone in the center. I averted my gaze before she finished what she was saying, I didn't want to remember why we had not seen each other on my birthday. I looked up at the necklace, it was beautiful. I held out my hand for it "oh Care that is lovely, where did you get it?" looking into her face, she seemed to hesitate than quashed it with a confident explanation. "Oh you know me; I find Gems in little places….put it on!" I turn my back to her so she can put it on. When it touched my skin I felt a hum of security, I shivered involuntarily.

It made me remember the conversation I had overheard on the phone. "So, Stefan Salvatore hey?" She looked up at that, a little too quickly, nervously. "Yeah, I have a thing for hot guys, who knew right?" She was deflecting, if it was anybody else, they would not see it but I do. "What do you like about him?" I could tell she was becoming uncomfortable with the questions but still willing to answer to avoid suspicion. "Well, he has an amazing body" she had a coy grin on her face; well clearly that was not a lie. "And those eyes, wow are like so green I can see so deeply into them" Huh, so apparently she is into him, I am happy for her. I allow a slow smile to come over my face at that. Regardless of my suspicions of their conversations, I let that warm feeling that I had take over and fill me up with excitement. "So what's his brother like?" She asked excitedly. "Well, he is older and has an edgier tongue, but word of warning there may be some thorny words between the two, they don't seem be on the best of terms" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Brothers… when do they ever get on, we shall have to knock that out of them" I thought how absurd it would be to actually knock it out of them. I wasn't sure I was at a stage where I am wanting to have a boyfriend ,that thought hadn't occurred to me and because I was dwelling on it I started to panic . "Wait, I hope Damon doesn't think that just because we are going for dinner that anything ….. Is going to happen" Caroline understood the insinuation. "Well I hope that's exactly what Stefan thinks" I was shocked at her forwardness. "Caroline you minx, surely you can't want that so quickly, you don't know him at all" Caroline was starting to sense my panic. "Elena, you're almost eighteen, if you don't want to do something then just don't do it, he will just have to get with the program" Glancing at the clock, I notice it's nearly six.

"We are going to be late if we don't get a move on" Running down the stairs I quickly let Jeremy know of my plans and for him to let Aunt Jenna know when she got home from work. We headed for the door when there was a knock. I opened the door to what felt like a mirror, a woman who was my identical twin stood on the other side. Confuse clearly showed on my face as she spoke "Hello , I am Katherine ,You will not remember me but I am here to tell you both to stay away from the Salvatore's!" she said before she left at an incredible speed.

Caroline seemed entranced and started walking back into the kitchen. I stared out into the front yard, not seeming to understand nor quite believe, she looked exactly like me. How is that possible? How did she know the Salvatore's? How did the Salvatore's know her? Too many questions, I was getting a migraine. I followed Caroline into the kitchen to see how she was dealing with what just happened. She was leaning against the counter talking animatedly to Jeremy.

When I entered they both acknowledged me but continued talking. She was acting like the whole thing never happened. "Hey Caroline did you see her?" Caroline confusedly watched me. "See who?" I stare at her like she is crazy. "Katherine, she was just at the front door" Caroline's face showed no recognition to the name. Was I crazy? Did it really happen? Before I could continue making my head ache worse. "Weren't you going out?" he asked me. That was right, glancing at the clock it was past 6 now. I looked at Caroline who didn't seem to care about going now. "Caroline let's get going, we are already late" I just had to push my confusion at what just happened to the back of my mind, I didn't have time to dwell. "Go where?" she asked, and I believed that she honestly was not aware we were going out. "Caroline we had a double date, do you not remember?" i tried to make her understand without actually giving too much information, Jeremy within earshot. "Oh Elena, could we not just stay in, I don't really feel like going out now" she pouted at me. What is up with Caroline?

"Oh okay, well I will still have to go and tell them that the date is off because we don't have their numbers" I picked up my handbag and walked out the front door, very aware of my visitor. I was being crazy, it was just because I hadn't had much sleep, maybe Stefan was right, I do need more rest. I hop into my car and reverse out of the driveway, the grill was not far into town, I told Caroline I would be back in 30 minutes then we could have a girl's night. I prepare to turn off the motorway when my breaks don't seem to be working, instant panic engulfs me so much so I nearly choke on it. This can't happen again, I cannot have a car accident, thinking quickly I pull up the handbrake and the car goes skidding sideways and lands across something solid. The black abyss takes me under within seconds, my head hurt, badly.

There you go, hope you are enjoying ;)

LOVE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stefan

I lay on the ground on my back after turning over and sighing heavily. This is not going to be easy with him, I never thought it would be but I just hope he takes his anger out only on me and no other more fragile bodies. Thinking about Elena hurt, I wanted so badly for her to know me, know of what I can do. But as I lay there I was thinking, I can only offer her death and pain. I remember the moment Katherine revealed herself to me, we were mid love making and she bit down onto me. The ecstasy, the passion, unbelievable. As much as that felt wonderful, I couldn't bring myself to expose her to the blood and the temptation of death.

I could hear Zach breathing in the house; he was worried about Damon and what threat he posed. I could also hear Damon humming to himself in the bathtub upstairs. Smug bastard, I may not be able to be with Elena the way I wanted to be, but I sure could make sure he didn't hurt her. I got to my feet and decided I needed to feed; my exertion of power towards him had cost me dearly.

Returning from my hunt, I was still unbelievably hungry. Animal blood will never quite fill you but it will suffice in lieu of hurting another person. I head upstairs, take a quick shower and change into going out clothes, nothing fancy but nothing without designer labels. I was finishing up my hair when he entered my room without knocking and leaned casually against my bedframe. "Looking hot Stefan, you might actually get lucky tonight" He gave me a smug grin. I met his gaze in the mirror. "I might but you certainly will not". I challenged his stare. Damon was enjoying this way too much. "and what makes you think I won't little brother, I have become quite the skilled lover not that you would need to know that" He was trying to provoke me again , but this time I was not going to rise and use up the little power I had before dinner , when things could get even worse.

My silence made Damon continuing , "I am sure Elena needs someone to comfort her , who better to do that than me , we both know about losing someone close to us" he leveled me with a hurt look. "You and I both know I have apologized countless times but that will never be enough for you will it?" He got right up in my face. "Do not mention her" and with that he was at the door. "Are you ready? We are going to be late", my apology had hit a nerve. "You don't have to do this Damon; you can make my life a living hell without involving Elena" Damon had a conserved stare. "That's where your wrong brother, Elena has everything to do with it" He left before I could reply, he was starting the car. So he is determined to go through with the charade. I grabbed my wallet and phone and went to get in the car.

Damon was tapping his fingers on the wheel, the only indication that he was nervous or annoyed, with him I never knew anymore. The Damon I grew up with as a child was the polar opposite to the one sitting next to me now. He drove recklessly, not bothered about trivial things like Police or Speed limits. Anyone that would pull us over can be compelled before they got a word out. Neither one of us said a word on the way to the grill, the tension was thick and I didn't trust myself to say anything in fear of him getting angry and taking it out on her. Pulling into the parking lot he surprised me with the question that came out of his mouth.

"How did you find out about Elena?" he looked at me expectantly. I hesitated whether to tell him, why did he want to know. "Is she related to Katherine?" his eyes looked wild and serious. He sincerely wanted to know; sometimes it was hard to know whether to take Damon seriously. "I found out through a friend that he saw Katherine in Mystic Falls, I couldn't believe it so I had to find out for myself" He seemed to accept that and waited for me to go on. "I knew it couldn't be her but I had to know for sure, and when I got here I found Elena, I looked into her thoroughly even though she was 100% human, I had to be certain it was not Katherine turned human by some form of magic" The look on his face told me that he also wondered the same thing. I saw a lot of emotions flitter across his face; the last was surprising, hope.

With a bus moving past the car behind us, it was like a bucket of cold water was thrown over us. Damon became distant and moody again. "Its 6 now, let's go" he hopped out of the car and began walking into the grill. I hopped out and scanned the area, being a Monday the grill shouldn't get too busy tonight. I followed him in and went straight to the bar, not caring about where he had wandered off to. Ordering a drink I screened the room, the girls weren't here yet. Hopefully they had decided against it. If they do end up coming, I hope Caroline gave the necklace to Elena, at least allowing her to avoid compulsion from any vampire. I had drunken two glasses of whiskey before Damon joined me at the bar. "Well it looks like the ladies are late, I hope this is not your doing" he gave me a measuring look. "Would I do that? I enjoy watching your charms go to waste" I gave him a grin and threw back another whiskey. "Slow down brother, your starting to talk nonsense, wouldn't want our ladies to get a whiff of the alcohol on you, they might think you have not so good intentions" he was joking with me. It is hard to determine which Damon you were going to get. He was like a game of roulette; were you going to get the sarcastic, the angry, the arrogant, the sad... it was hard to know. "My intentions have never been untoward, I am not like you" Damon feigned hurt "You wound me, my greatest weakness has been exposed" He was making fun of me now. I ordered another 2 whiskeys; I needed something to take the edge off, not trying to get drunk. It was very hard to get drunk because our blood is continually healing so any alcohol I consume will have to be in quick succession to get plastered.

Glancing at the clock, I see that it is 6.30. "Seems like your plan for this double date has fallen through, what could have possibly made Elena realize you are not worth her time?" I was taking a risk at provoking him but I needed to keep up the charade in front of him. "I believe we are being stood up, brother" I rose my eyebrows at him "we? Weren't you are the one who organized this little charade; it is you who has been stood up, im just here enjoying the liquor". I wait for him to give a sarcastic reply; instead he dejectedly gets up from his stool and walks over to the pool table. "Come on Stefan, I don't need to roll out the red carpet, lets watch you lose your, how many would it be 130th pool game in a row?" Even though he was across the room a good 15 meters I could still hear him clearly as if he was right next to me. "What would be the challenge?" I said staring at the bartender who had been eyeing me off across the bar.

"I wouldn't go for her, not unless you want her to pass out" he said, I looked over at him. He was leaning casually against the pool table with his back facing me. I looked back at the bartender and she had a Band-Aid across the top of her shoulder, of course he fed when he got here. She seemed to notice I was staring and shuffled over to me flirtatiously, this is not happening. "oh brother , your radar is off , she is zoning in on you quick, better think up an excuse quick because your compulsion can't be too sharp these days" I could hear him mocking me , he was loving it.

"Hi mister, want another?" I nodded and tried to show her through body language that I wanted to be left alone. "You meetin' someone here?" "Yeah my brother, I want to get him drunk then handcuff him to a post" let's see him enjoy that. "Why what did he do to you?" I chuckled; it was almost too funny to hear that question with him within earshot. "What hasn't he done, slept with my girl, wrote off my car, broke into my house ... the list does get criminal" She smiled in empathy "just give me a moment" and left to serve another customer.

"Oh how sad Stefan, airing out our dirty laundry to a human, does that make you feel like your problems matter now and sleeping with your girl?, let's not forget who was with her first little brother" "yes, let's not Damon, I WAS with her first remember the night of the of her arrival" I turned to look in his direction to find anger on his face. So yeah that would do it. He came striding over in annoyance. Before he could do anything drastic, the bartender was back "So you're the brother?" Damon looked straight at her. "Not now" I stood up "Damon, you can't just go around compelling anyone who gets in your way, it's not right they are not dolls for you to rearrange" "I DON'T care , do you see now they are for my amusement , we are the predator and they are the prey" "You don't believe that , you were once one of them , you wouldn't want that for our mother or father if they were your so called prey" that line of thought seemed to stop him. "No you saw to their deaths didn't you, they didn't need me for that either, their golden child was the answer to everything, their death ultimately" He vamp sped out of the bar; I could see he was losing his control and I think he needed to let off some steam. Being around my brother always brings out a lot between us, the history we have is not something we can ignore.

Looking at the clock it was now 7.30 so our plans for the night have officially been called off, I didn't know whether I felt relief or longing. I was feeling grateful that she had enough sense to see that he was dangerous and boycott tonight, but a part of me longed to see her again, even if it was in the presence of my menace of a brother. I decided to head over to her place to see if she was still okay. It seemed that I wasn't alone, I spotted his car out the front of her place before I got close, perfect I should have seen this coming.

LOTS OF LOVE!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Playing pool seemed like the best way to distract me from my thoughts. Screw Stefan, he can think what he wants; Elena is old enough to make decisions for herself without being compelled. Turning my back on him, I needed to keep my calm, the last thing she needed to see was me snapping a pool cue over his head. I sensed that he was alert and had noticed the bartender eyeing him off. This could get interesting, but I doubt he would even go there not even for a snack. I warned him that I had already tapped the vein on that one. Stefan began a conversation with the girl, telling her of some of the evil deeds I had done and what he wanted to do to me. Subtleness was never his thing; he preferred to lay the plan out and had the audacity to be shocked when his actions were predictable.

"Oh how sad Stefan, airing out our dirty laundry to a human, does that make you feel like your problems matter now and sleeping with your girl?, let's not forget who was with her first little brother". I turned to stare at him. "Yes, let's not Damon, I WAS with her first, remember the night of her arrival?" Thinking back, I had been distracted with Father who was insisting that I join the confederacy. I couldn't believe Stefan; of course he was with her first. The thought made me angry, too angry. Channeling my annoyance at the fact that Elena had stood me up alongside it.

I headed straight towards him; he has been testing me since we walked in the door. Before I got there the bartender returned, before Stefan could respond I compelled her to get lost. He stood up in front of me in a confronting way, ranting on about compelling people. I shouldn't have to explain myself; I have these gifts for a reason why NOT use them. He clearly has a delusional view on how we are supposed to treat the humans. He started getting personal with the mention of our parents; he was really sporting to be punched. How dare he have the nerve to mention them to me, he was the reason they both were dead. Stefan seemed intent on forcing me to cause a scene, what was his game. I was not going to be a pawn in any kind of scheme he was planning. I took off without another word. I wanted nothing more than to liquor up and go on a pub crawl and sample the local talent , the little bite I had from the bartender was not nearly enough to fill me.

Pondering on tonight's events, I was drawn towards the Gilbert house. I pull into the curb and kill the engine. I listen in to what was happening inside the house, I could hear three heart beats. All seemingly calm and relaxed. I listen to the conversation. It was Caroline, a boy and a woman. I frowned, where was she? It didn't take me long to sense his presence; consuming human blood gives me the jump on him. I get out of the car, watching him. "Is there a reason you are here?" I ask. He gave me a look of having said something stupid. "You honestly can't believe that I would let you do the things that you want to do to her and standby". "Whatever, evidently she is not here", I had no patience for his broody nature tonight. Things were not going the way I had planned, and that annoyed me.

Stefan gave me a confused look and proceeded to listen to the companions in the house. "Caroline, Jeremy and Jenna" he said as if checking off a mental list. Because I was staring at him in expectation, he went on to say "Jenna is her aunt and Jeremy is her brother". Before I could give him some smart remark, we heard the phone ring inside the house. I listened in hopes of possibly finding out where Katherine had gotten too. I frowned, I meant Elena. Her appearance may only be on the exterior but it still meant I forgot sometimes.

"Hello …. Hang on I will get her" Jeremy answered the phone. "Jenna it's the hospital". I heard Jenna get up because she stood quickly and kicked the coffee table, cursing silently and then hurried to the phone. No sooner had she been handed the phone, that she dropped in stunned shock "….oh no" Jeremy was there to grab her to make her speak. "Elena's been in an accident". I glance in Stefan's direction and he was already gone. I could get there faster on foot but leaving my car might send off too much of a stalker vibe. I get in and floor it towards the local hospital, hoping that on Stefan's diet my car would get me there first.

What was I going to do when I got there? What kind of accident was she in? I realized I cared, I cared what happened to her and if she was hurt. When did that happen? I push faster in my car, making a near miss alongside a passing car. He hit his horn at me. If only they knew who they were possibly trying to make angry. I landed my car out the front of emergency, not caring about the no parking signs. Clearly I don't have to worry about paying parking fines. I walk straight up to the desk and compel right off the bat; I didn't want to have to worry about being messed around with not being family.

"Tell me which room, Elena Gilbert is in" her face showed recognition. "She is in room 14 on level 2". I was off, choosing to use the stairs to avoid waiting for the elevator. I notice the sign on the wall outside the ward says 'intensive care', well that can't be good. I find her room and see that she has the room to herself. Entering the room, I can see that she has two IV's connected to her forearms and a nasty gash across her forehead where she has hit it relatively hard with force. She had bandages across her neck and left arm. She looks really beat up but her face shows peacefulness. She must be under heavy sedation or in a coma. I pick up her chart at the end of the bed, when Stefan came rushing in.

He took in the sight of her in astonishment, "What happened?" he asked. I flicked through the chart and came across where the paramedic had written down how they found her. "It says that she was in a vehicle accident and that she lost control and slammed into a power pole" I frown, and then I look down at the woman in front of me. How can she look so peaceful when she has been through so much? I watch as Stefan walks up beside her and runs his index finger across her forehead, near where her face had been wounded. I felt anger rise up but then I glanced at his face, he was upset. A small part of me thought I should take joy in this moment, but another larger part of me remembered I used to care about him when he was my younger brother, the human. A nurse bustled into the room to administer a new IV bad and stopped when she saw us.

"Excuse me, but are you her next of kin?" she looked expectantly at Stefan. "No I am" I answered, I just wanted to find out what was happening. "Okay, Miss Gilbert sustained a dangerous head injury and a fractured elbow; she had been travelling over 100 on the freeway and skidding across the road and landed across a power pole. She hit it at such force that the pole fell across her car, we don't know the full extent of her head injury yet , she has not responded to our response tests" She looked grimly at me and then at Elena. "I am sorry, the doctors should be around soon" She moved into the room more and replaced the empty bag with a new one. "This is keeping her under sedation; she is not in any pain"

Stefan pressed a kiss onto her hand and then put it down. When the nurse left, I closed the door. "Stefan keep an eye out" he looked at me in confusion. "Hurry up we don't have time, her family will be here shortly and unless you feel like a scene then do what I say" He moved from the side of the bed and stood so he could see outside the room. I walked to the side of the bed and bit into my wrist, but before Stefan could voice his protest, I had my wrist up to her mouth. She didn't grab onto me like they always do, the blood started running down her chin and onto her chest. I attempted to wipe it off when I looked briefly glanced at Stefan who thought I was touching her inappropriately. "What? You think it would look suspicious that she has blood running down her face with no source, and the fact that it's not even her blood" He just rolled his eyes at me.

I saw her fingers twitch and decided that it was enough, she would already make the doctors scratch their head, didn't want to make her a miracle. I cupped her cheek and brushed my lips on her forehead, "see you soon sweetheart". Without looking in Stefan's direction, which would only disapprove, I exited the room and was at the ward's exit when Jeremy, Jenna and Caroline came out of the elevator. I think I will go get a bite and come back to check on her later when there are not so many prying eyes on her. Looking around, I wondered where Stefan had gotten too, when I remembered he knows her family. I suppose I could have done some better recon so Stef didn't have the advantage, how he loved to rub that fact in.

This chapter took me ages, it could have gone in a couple of different directions..

LOVE!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She lay there motionless, a painless expression on her face. It was hard to believe anything had happened to her. Yet, looking at the blood and tearing of the skin will tell another story. Damon was telling me to keep an eye out for others; I wasn't sure what he was up to be I didn't think he had come here to harm her so I did so reluctantly leaving her side. I scanned the area outside the room; we were in no immediate danger or someone spotting us in here. I turned around to my horror at Damon feeding her his blood, of course I disapproved, and sharing blood was intimate. Even though it would heal her of her life threatening injuries I was still unhappy that it had to be him to do it, unfortunately as a result of my choice of diet I would not have strong enough blood for her.

Damon was quick to disappear after that, why; I didn't care to venture on. I was alone with her; I could hear her breath picking up with her level of consciousness change. She was healing at a rapid rate; the doctors will not be able to explain this. I was standing next to her when I heard her family outside asking frantic questions to the doctor outside.

-Elena-

I was floating, aimlessly wondering. Where was I? My body felt very heavy, to walk or even move was such a great strain. I concentrate and try to figure out where I was, everything is blurry and the voices are slurred. I could hear movement near me but I couldn't make out who it was. Then I realized my eyes were closed, I attempt to frown at this but my face is like granite, unmovable. I tried with all my remaining energy to move any part of my body. Success, I am able to move my fingers slightly. I felt something brush against my temple. Someone moves near me on the other side, it was entirely frustrating not being able to open my eyes.

I hear the room door open, and I hear familiar voices laced with concern. Someone was above me touching my face and arm. There were no words spoken around me, not that I could hear. A doctor cleared his throat, "Elena has a serious head injury, causing her to be in a comatose state she snapped her elbow by becoming crushed against the door when she hit the pole" I hit what? My elbow is snapped? I couldn't feel anything; I so badly wanted to open my eyes.

"When will she wake up?" Jenna was crying. "There is no telling, she was unresponsive to our tests, it could be days even weeks, it is really up to Elena". A hand started rubbing me on the other side of Jenna. It must be Jeremy.

"How long have you been here?" Jenna asked someone in the room. "Only about 2 minutes before you". Hearing his voice, my eyes flew open. I looked straight into his big green eyes; I saw the pure concern there. "Elena! Oh wow you're awake, I can't believe it, and Jeremy get the doctor now" Jenna was speaking but I couldn't take my eyes away from him. My throat was so dry and swollen. I tried to speak but nothing came out. "Don't try to speak, it will take time" He said staring back at me. Jenna was feeling awkward, like she was interrupting an intimate moment.

The doctor came rushing in and the look on his face was priceless, "Elena, my you are awake, do you feel any pain, blink twice if you are". I didn't blink. I moved my hand to signal for something to write on. Jeremy handed me a notepad and pen. I wrote down 'I can't feel any pain but I can't speak my throat is uncomfortable'. He nodded and signaled to my head wound, "Do you remember what happened?" .I had a confused look on my face, I wrote 'no'. He nodded, and began to speak with Jenna "She may not remember the accident or anything short term for a little while, just give it time, it is miraculous that she is even awake". I looked back at Stefan. He had such concern on his face, why was he here. I closed my eyes, beginning to get a headache.

I started to drift off again, I was feel so tired all of a sudden. I saw that the doctor was increasing the dose of whatever the IV was pumping into me. When I woke up again, I felt like I needed to go to the bathroom. Without hesitating, I hopped up out of bed and wheeled my IV stand into the bathroom. Returning to the room, it was dark outside checking the clock on the wall it was 4am. I wasn't feeling sore or disoriented, I was feeling energetic. I began to pull the needles out of my arms. "I wouldn't do that too quickly" I jumped at the voice, not realizing that someone was in the room with me. He certainly got an eyeful because underneath the backless white gown I had on I was only wearing underwear. "Sorry to scare you, I didn't mean to I just think it wise to pull those out gently or you could hurt yourself" He was averting his eyes; evidently he saw my body in detail.

"Who are you?" I looked at him with confusion. Was I supposed to know who he was? "Oh... im Damon, the head injury you suffered meant you might have had some short term memory loss" I nodded, but why was I still in hospital I felt fine, actually more than fine. "How do we know each other?" He stared at me suggestively; "you are my girlfriend, I was just making sure you are okay" "Can we get out of here?" I don't think he expected that question but was only too happy to oblige. He walked over to me and gingerly removed the needles, I turned around again to grab my things forgetting that I had a backless gown on and I went red with embarrassment. "Sorry I keep forgetting im wearing only this" He grinned in an understanding way. "I will forgive you, this time"

He went outside the room briefly and when he returned I had dressed and was fixing my long hair. "Have I been in here long, I feel like i have been asleep for a long time" I looked at him expectantly. "No you had a car accident last night and have been under sedation for the pain ever since" my stomach decided that was the time to tell me how hungry I was. Jail breaking the hospital was easy, not one person stopped me. We were nearly to his car "can we stop to get something to eat, I am starving" he nodded in amusement. "Any preferences for 4am munchies?" I smiled at him, pondering what I felt like. "I could eat a BigMac" He drove to the nearest McDonalds, we parked in the parking lot and I practically jumped out. Where was all this energy coming from? Damon noticed it too "You may be running on adrenaline, how you feel?" He stared at me, standing fairly close to me. His eyes were a beautiful ice blue. I could feel my heart pick up in pace, wow I have done well.

My stomach grumbled again, I wanted to ignore it and feel his hands on me, um okay where did that come from? "Come, you need to eat" He grabbed my hand and led me towards a chair in the dining area. "Stay here, I will get you something to eat" he walked to the counter and began to make an order. He had an athlete's back, great muscle tone in his shoulders and legs. I was getting distracted by his physique. I rubbed my temple and shut my eyes. I must still have some of that medication in my system it's messing with my thoughts. When I shut my eyes I remembered looking at myself , but it wasn't me , I had different hair and makeup. What medication did they give me, I can't think straight. I was still rubbing my temple with my eyes closed when Damon returned. "Are you feeling okay?" he put his hand on my shoulder and looked me square in the eyes. "Yeah I just keep having these weird thoughts and images, it's disorientating" He nodded and sat down close to me so he could rub my arm. "The doctor did say it may take a while for you to remember things" I grabbed some chips and put them in my mouth. "Physically I feel fine, but my head is a little muddled up, I am happy you're here" I sighed and leaned into his chest, this caught him off guard. But he still placed his arms around me and laid his cheek on top of my head. "If you need anything let me know, do you want to go home or somewhere else?" I tried to think about being at home , I remember my parents dying , that still hurt , I didn't particularly want to go back there. "Where are you staying?"

He smirked at that, "well I live with my uncle, but my brother lives there and it could get awkward" I frowned at that. "You have a brother? Why would it be awkward?" He chuckled at that, apparently my question was amusing. "Yes I have a brother, and it would be awkward because he is jealous of us, when we started dating he got this idea into his head that he loved you, you didn't have a bar of it though" he smiled warmly at me almost admiringly. "Now come on, we have to stop at your place, so I can stealthily get you some clothes if you going to stay with me" He said with a wink and gave me a peck on the cheek. I pouted and kissed him subtly on the lips. That stopped him; he returned my kiss with an unleashed passion, igniting the passion I had been feeling earlier. He kissed with such force, like he didn't care if he could breathe or not he wasn't letting go. I would have been happy to continue the kiss much further but I felt a chill run down my spine that made me shiver all over. He pulled away reluctantly, "come on we better get you warm or you will get ill"

I stood up and picked up the bag of food, happily eating on the way to the car. I can't remember the last time I had eaten, must have been a while. Sitting in the passenger seat, I watch him enter the house from the back; he was in and out in 3 minutes. We discussed who should go in and get my clothes; he convinced me that he would be quieter and quicker. He handed me the bag of clothing and hopped in behind the wheel. "I grabbed what I could in the dark, I don't live too far away should be there in 20 minutes". His phone started buzzing; I checked the caller id because his phone was in the middle console. "It's Stefan, do you want me to answer it, and he is calling awfully early It might be an emergency" He pondering my offer, then gave me a smirk. "Sure you can answer it, but be brief I don't have much battery left" I picked up his phone and hit the answer button. "Hello?" Silence … "Elena? What are you doing with Damon's phone?" I thought that meant the obvious. "Because I am with him but he is driving at the moment, do you want me to give him a message?" Again silence... Then the phone went dead. "Sorry the phone went dead, he didn't get a chance to tell me anything" I offered Damon, he grinned. "Oh I bet he has plenty to tell me".

Let me know what you all think, and also what you think/want to happen next, I am very interested to hear!

LOVE!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pulling up to the house in the early hours of the morning, it was very quiet. I got out of the car and move around the side of the car at vamp speed. She was asleep again; the anesthetic must still be heavily in her system. I open the door and lean in to gather her in my arms. The air around me changed and he was standing in front of me while I was holding her in my arms. I shook my head and indicated to her, Stefan was almost going red in the face but still managed to nod. He reached in grabbed her bag and followed me into the house. I managed her weight with ease; she leaned into me and grabbed my jacket in her sleep. Looking down at her, it was easy to see the similarities between the woman in my arms and the woman who turned me. I climb the stairs and veer off to my room, Stefan grabs my arm. "She is not staying in your room; clearly she is not in her right mind"

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and she groaned and shuffled in my arms, I gave Stefan an eye roll and continued to my bedroom. He didn't stop me again but I could sense him following behind waiting for her to be out of earshot. I walk into my room and lay her down on the right side of the bed, bringing a blanket over her and pushing the hair off of her face. She looked so beautiful. Stefan loitering in the doorway was ruining the mood; I guess he won't leave until he has read me the riot act.

Walking towards the door, I motion for him to lead the way. He pushes off the door frame and trudges downstairs towards the lounge room. I stroll in, and head straight towards the bourbon. Before I even finish pouring, he starts. "I don't know what is going on here, but it is going to end" I took a seat near the fireplace and raised my eyebrows at that. "Oh it is? We were not aware of that" I gave him a smirk. "What have you told her?" I took a gulp , "I told her we were dating , which we were technically and she made her mind up about the rest, I kid you not her staying here , 100% her idea" Stefan was shaking his head clearly not believing me.

"She has had a major head injury and you think she is making sound logical decisions , when she wakes up I will be speaking to her, make sure you don't compel her" I nodded . "Go right ahead, I haven't even attempted to compel her, I didn't need to" I flashed him a suggestive grin. "And don't worry Stefan; she didn't touch me, too much". That made him mad; he began to pace apparently trying to decide how to react to that little tid bit of information. Then without warning, he punched a hole into the wall. I took another swig of bourbon; I sat back into the chair while I watched Stefan get his anger under control. His hand will hurt later, the weak blood he feeds on wont help him heal. "That's the only way you will ever have her you know, taking advantage of her when she is not thinking straight, does that make you feel like such a big man?" .It was so cute when he tries to provoke me , it's like a kitten challenging a tiger.

I take another gulp before I respond, "Stefan as much as I want to have the World's worst brother parade again, I should be getting to bed, im getting pretty tired". I finish off my drink and stand up giving him a smirk. "We can continue our little lecture later in the day, night brother" I walk past him and turn my back on him to climb the stairs. I turned just in time to catch the table leg flying toward me. "Why do you even try? You will never be faster than me, so quit trying to impale me or I may return the favor and we all know how long it takes you to heal" I tossed the wood on the floor and climbed the stairs. I could hear all the utterances he made while I was walking on the second floor; he knew I could hear him. Most of the time when I was near my brother, he would annoy me but I find myself not even caring when I had a certain nice warm body in my bed asleep.

I open the door quietly, even though the room was pitch black I knew she was fast asleep where I left her. I sauntered over towards the bathtub, which was adjoining the bedroom .The bedroom was an open plan room, which meant that there were no walls or doors that separated the two rooms. I started a bath and washed my hands. The night I have had after I had left her in the hospital, was an eventful one. I visited a bar and snacked on many cuisines, one was even willing to be abit playful. It was astounding what some women were into these days, back in my time of being a human it was very much a coy, virtuous woman who caught his eye. Thinking about Katherine in her high neck , corseted dresses, she was absolutely ravishing but even though she was beyond beautiful she is extremely selfish, I could see how I fell for her but looking back I was blind to who and what she was.

I hopped into the scorching water, not really feeling the intensity of the heat due to my untempered skin but the feel of the warmth was soothing. My muscles never really ached but they could become uncomfortable at times. Sitting back I let out a relieving sigh, I rolled my head and that was when I saw that she was not in bed. I sat up immediately, searching the dark room. With my Vampire sight I saw everything in the room and apparently while I was in my own world, I managed to miss that she had left the room.

Sorry for the delay everyone had such a busy week and i kept trying to think how to lead on from the last chapter... Will update the next chapter within the next 24 hours, promise!

LOVE!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I had a weird taste in my mouth like I had been given some disgusting cough syrup. I move my tongue around in my mouth and my teeth feel too sensitive. I bring my hand up to rub my mouth, opening my eyes its pitch black. I am lying on a bed, but I look around and notice a light on. From what I could see, I was in a large bedroom, someone else's bedroom. I begin to panic, I couldn't remember much lately. I knew my head hurt and my mouth felt weird, I hear water move. I look in the direction of the moving water and spot a nude body with their back to me, from my angle I could tell it was a man. Where was i? Why was I here...Too many questions threatening to make me overwhelmed with panic. I gently remove the blanket and shuffle achingly slowly out of the bedroom, deciding not to fully close the door because that would make too much noise. I tip toe around in the dark, trying to feel along the wall in the darkness. I felt groggy as if I had been drugged. Thinking back to the man, had he drugged me and brought me here. I gulp at that idea; I accidently kicked a stand and knocked over a vase. Before I was able to grab ahold of it, it fell but didn't hit the ground. I thought that was odd, I knelt down to find the vase but could not feel it. I touched a boot, I stifled a scream, and maybe whoever was standing there could not see me. I slowly backed up on my toes.

"It's okay Elena, it's only me Stefan" While he was whispering, he switched on a lamp. He indicated with his hands that he was not going to harm me. But he offered me a hand to stand up. I stood up and walked straight past him, keeping my eyes on him the whole time. He nodded as if in acceptance, and indicated to not say a word by putting a finger to his lips and pointed to the lounge room. I waited for him to walk past me, so I could keep an eye on him; he walked into the room and took a seat in the corner. He gestured for me to join him in a seat nearby. "You said your name was Stefan" I said as a statement. He spoke to me like I should recognize him, and yet I couldn't remember anything about him no matter how hard I tried. He nodded "Yes, try to speak quietly; you don't want to get Damon's attention" Damon that must have been the naked man. I nodded in agreement. "Who is he?", he seemed to be deciding on how to answer the question. "He is my brother, he brought you here after your accident, you had a car accident and when you awoke you asked him to bring you here" Thinking over what he had just said, I was puzzled the accident must be why I can't remember details. "Who is he to me?" that seemed like a good start point to figure out my relationship to the two men.

He run his hand through his hair, "Why I am your boyfriend my dear" I turn to see Damon standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his hips. My eyes were momentarily distracted by the sight in front of me. He had a well-muscled body and the way that towel hung was suggestive if anything. He noticed my gaze and raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "Want to take a picture?". Stefan intervened, which distracted me from my train of thought. Which were all involving touching him? "I was filling Elena in on her memory, she seems to not remember who we are and why she is here" What he said seemed simple enough but I could feel the tension in the air, he gave Damon a look of 'I told you so'

"Yes I understand I had an accident and most of the other details and hazy, also I feel weird, my mouth is sensitive and I can taste something strange" They exchanged a look. "Maybe it is a good idea if you stay here a little longer Elena, you are having side effects" From the medication? Surely it can't be that bad, Aunt Jenna should be able to keep an eye on me. Thinking about Aunt Jenna I realized she must be worried sick about me; did she know about the accident, how long have I been gone?

I get up from the lounge I was sitting on, "I think I should be getting home guys, my family must be worried about me, and can I get a lift…" Damon came at me, too fast. "You will stay here, only until you are feeling better and more in control of your memory and side effects and you will feel better" I felt like I had whiplash , one second I was asking for a lift home and then Damon assaulted me with information all in one heartbeat. "No, I will be going home, you can't keep me here Damon and for everyone's benefit can you please don some clothes" He stared at me confusedly. I stared back at him, wondering how he got over to me so fast. I pushed past him then Stefan was in front of me, what were they were putting in the drinks for these two? Seriously could be Olympic runners.

"Elena, I understand your skepticism but I really think you should stay with us until you begin to feel better, please trust me on this" the look on his face disarmed me, he was being sincere. I could always sleep for a couple of hours and return home later in the day when I start to feel more myself, what could it hurt? Little did I know how wrong I could be.

Another short one, I have the next 2 weeks off so I should be able to add more frequently.

I am also open to suggestion on this story

LOVE!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Stefan

Having Elena here could prove difficult, on many levels. Having her in close proximity may push me and Damon at each other's throats quickly. Damon took a care free approach, not necessarily caring about consequences when it concerned humans. Unfortunately I could not properly warn her because that would make her suspicious of us. Damon had already shown some of his ability to her, and now she was wearing the necklace, he would not be able to simply compel away what he didn't want her to remember. I offered to let her stay in my room and I will stay on the lounge, she accepted and I showed her to my room. Damon was clearly not happy with this plan but that was all he was going to get. Leaving her to settle in I began to descend the stairs when I spotted Damon who was now clothed standing against his doorframe.

"Well, I assume you're the reason behind the vervein on her?" I gave him a smirk; he was not going to get under my skin, not when she was under the same roof. "I assure you, you were not the sole reason I gave it to her" remembering the previous afternoon, when he had compelled her all too easily. "Oh that's right, you were a naughty boy, tsk what will your moral high ground think about you now?" He followed me down stairs. This is what Damon did when he was irritated; he fished for either information or a fight.

"Damon, I am not going to entertain your notion for a fight, I am going to get some rest" I kept walking, hoping that he would drop it. I didn't hear him so before I sat down I turned to make sure he was gone. He was not there; he decided to listen to me for once.

Damon

I still couldn't believe that she defied me. I had been able to compel my way out of anything for over 150 years. To suddenly be ignored felt…. hot. Saint Stefan took charge of the situation, I could have easily changed that but I wanted to be rid of him which meant I had to cooperate with his arrangement. Once he was set up downstairs and she was in his bedroom, I was able to spend some time thinking about what I was going to say if she remembered making out with me earlier. Better yet, what was she going to do? Many different scenarios played out in my mind, all of which involved clothes flying. Smirking, I climbed into bed and laid there staring up at the roof. I could hear her heartbeat two rooms away; it was not steady and even. She was still awake; I could just go over there and keep her company. It wouldn't work, Stefan would be all over me before I made the door, sometimes being in the vicinity of another vamp was very unaccommodating. Maybe I could snap his neck, should give me a couple of hours. Although if she found out I wouldn't be able to compel her, too many problems for a few minutes of her time, what was I turning into? Over some human girl, 1930's me would be shocked.

I tried to sleep , knowing full well she was so close and within touching distance but deciding she needed her rest so she could get her mind right and she could finally start falling in love with me.

Elena

What a crazy 24 hours. As much as I remember, I was starting back at school yesterday and now I have apparently had a major accident and am staying in a strange mans bed. Not to mention set man's brother is my boyfriend? No that can't be right, no matter how gorgeous said brother is. Just thinking about him in the towel gave me tingles down my stomach right down to my toes. I shiver even though I was not cold, I was warm in fact. I threw off the blanket and sat up in the bed. I didn't feel tired, I was told I needed rest but I could not sit still, I felt wired. All this energy had to be used; otherwise I would not be able to have any semblance of rest. I ruffled through my bag to find some shoes; I pull them out and put them on. Even though I was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top, I was not feeling the coldness of the night.

I walk downstairs quietly not wanting to wake anyone up, I could see the vague dim on the horizon of dawn appearing. I should be back before the sun rises and they will never know I was gone. I walked past the lounge room, I couldn't see Stefan but he must of gone to the bathroom. Quickly stepping past the lounge room not wanting to be caught going out, I make it to the door and open it gently. I step out into the refreshing cool breeze of the morning darkness. My annoying headache has become non-existent. I scan the area around the house; it was in a remote forest location. I began running alongside the house and in amongst the trees, feeling the fresh air flow through my hair and around me was freeing. I felt like I could run for miles, every stride that I took made me feel more alive. I started laughing and pushing forward even faster.

After what seemed like an eternity, I stopped fully out of breathe and leaned against a large wooden oak tree. The sky was becoming a light orange, which told me that it was closer to dawn than I thought. Hoping that they wouldn't be too mad, I took a seat on a nearby boulder. I was startled when I looked up. Stefan was leaning against a tree about 10 meters back. "OH. Stefan, you scared me, what are you doing all the way out here? Did you follow me?" I added with a smile, I was in a playful mood. "Not at all, I enjoy a morning run like the best of us, I was surprised to see you out here" I looked at him, leaning against the tree. He was wearing a white tight fitting singlet and running shorts. He had a mighty fine physique.

I was acting like a horny teenager these days, not at all myself clearly. Stefan was regarding me with intrigue, "Why are you out here? I thought you would be sleeping" I nodded and ran my hands through my long auburn hair. "I have all this energy and I feel so …. Wired, I just needed to run and feel the breeze on my face, it sounds stupid I know" He frowned, "Not at all; I know what it's like to feel keyed up and needing to let loose". As he said this he made his way over to me, closer. I could feel my adrenaline still heightened, while he was moving closer I opened my mouth slightly and made fleeting eye contact with his intense green eyes, his intent was clear on his face, but I was curious.

He was standing right in front of me, gauging my response before he leaned in and gave me an achingly slow kiss. I kissed him back; he was waiting for me to deepen the kiss. I wanted to hold back, I didn't know this man. But my hormones were on overdrive, whatever medication I had been given from the accident has made my body hyper aware. I leaned into him, with my breasts touching his chest and put my hands on his stomach. He groaned and pushed against my lips harder with his tongue, asking for permission. I allowed it and sucked fiercely on his tongue , letting him know I was so into it. He pulled away suddenly and I was suddenly standing staring at his back. "Stefan? Are you okay? Did you not like it?" He was so strong I couldn't turn him back around; by the time I walked around to his front again he had a tortured look on his face.

"Sorry about that Elena, I just … suddenly got a headache" his eyes seemed distant and he began to put distance between us. I was suddenly feeling vulnerable and rejected. That sense of heightened energy was coming down. I wiped my mouth and found blood on my hand. I must have chipped my tongue on his teeth, which got intense. "Nah that's ok, it was my fault, I was still feeling overly energetic" He must have sensed that I felt weird because he then said, "Elena, I did like that, it's just im not feeling myself, don't think that im not into you" I nodded and gave him a smile. "I didn't come out here to seduce you but I also don't regret what just happened" I began to walk back to the house when Stefan didn't move. "Aren't you going to go back to the house?" I asked. "Yeah , but the house is this way , if you go that way it will only lead you further into the woods" I nodded in acceptance and began to follow him. Thinking back to the kiss, I should have been embarrassed but he seemed into it as much as I was.

When we got up to the back of the house it was well past dawn, I couldn't remember running so far from the house. It took us 20 minutes to walk back to the house; by the time we got there I was hot and bothered. Looking down I was grateful for the attire I chose, I was not too hot. Entering the house Stefan went straight for the liquor cabinet, OKAY it was abit early for that but I was not going to judge, I continued into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Damon was standing with his back to me and leaning over something on the counter, allowing me a glorious view of his backside in black boxer shorts. That stopped me in my tracks, Stefan coming up behind me made me continue into the kitchen. Avoiding eye contact with Damon because of my embarrassing staring habit, I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I took a seat against the wall watching Stefan and Damon avoid conversation with each other. Whatever was between them was an unspoken tolerance for each other that much was clear.

"So did you have fun making out with my girlfriend?" Damon said to him with a calm anger. That one question threw me, the tension in the room got thick really quickly.

Annnd scene. Enjoy my lovelies

LOVE!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I sat there in the kitchen and the mood could not be more awkward. I had just made out with Stefan in the woods in the early hours of the day, I wholeheartedly enjoyed it. Now, I am feeling guilty, why I was not sure. Damon stood there, in an accusatory stance. But all I could think about while he stood there is why was he wearing pants. Get your mind out of the gutter Elena!

"She's not your girlfriend! You haven't even been on one date so stop pretending that you are" Stefan stated. I glanced between Damon and Stefan. "What is he saying? We haven't even been on a date? You have been pretending and leading me to believe that we were a couple? Who does that?!" I was mad and bewildered. I was trying to make sense of everything, and I just wish that my memory would fix itself.

Damon watched me while I tirade. "Technically, I said we were dating, I never said we had been on a date, I left that to the imagination" He gave me a flirty grin. "And this doesn't get you off the hook, I know you have been locking lips with Stefan, not cool" I huffed, and stood up got real close to Damon. He didn't step back so I was almost touching him.

"I don't think I want to be your girlfriend , maybe when I marginally remember anytime I have had with you, we can talk , but I find it weird being around you and not knowing how I know you" Let's see him refute that logic. He reached up and fingered some stray strands of hair out of my eyes and leaned in and without giving me a moment to pull back. He had his lips locked on mine before I could voice a protest. The electricity was instant; his mouth was soft and demanding. He tried to hold the back of my head and enter my mouth with his tongue, when this reminder of Stefan popped up and I pulled away gasping. "When did I say earlier that I wanted you to kiss me, or do you just take without permission" I took several steps back and made eye contact with Stefan.

Now it was officially awkward, he didn't look impressed almost to the point of exploding. I needed to get out of this house! "Look, I don't know what's going on between the two of you but I am not going to be a part of your sick games, I will be grabbing my things and going home" I stormed out of the kitchen and trudged upstairs to Stefan's room.

I start packing, trying to find my hair tie; I get down checking if it had dropped under the bed. I spot a picture, I grab for it but it is just out of reach so I get up and go to the other side to get a better angle. I put my arm under and pull it out. I stare at the picture for a long time, trying to understand why Stefan would have a picture of me in a period outfit. Better yet, when I have ever looked like this. This is way creepy. I heard something smash downstairs, I decided to investigate.

As I descend the stairs I see Stefan leaning against the door frame what seems like in some degree of pain. I quickly make my way over to him, "Are you okay?" I try to find where he was hurt; I couldn't find a puncture wound just the tear of his shirt along the abdomen.

"Yeah I am okay, I just cut myself… leaning against the bench" He was lying to me but I decided that I wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him at least not now. It was then that he noticed the picture I was holding, his face changed to concern and then embarrassment. "Yeah about that, I found this under your bed, and not that it's creepy or weird or anything but when did I ever dress up in a period dress?" Clearly Stefan knew me more than he was leading on around Damon, what if we were in a relationship and he wasn't telling me. I was starting to get angry, so many things these two were keeping from me. He continued to squirm, "I don't know what to tell you" he had the decency to be honest about his bewilderment. "How about the truth that would be a great start"

Damon chose this moment to come walking through the kitchen into the lounge room. He spotted the picture in my hand "Oh Stefan has been a naughty boy, if you think I have been keeping things from you…." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you know about this picture?" He rolled his eyes and lazily took a seat closest to me. He reached for the picture and snatched it out of my hand. "Hmm she always looked lovely, wouldn't you agree brother?" Stefan was having an internal battle with himself, clearly trying to determine what information to divulge.

"Stefan spare me anymore of your lies, I want to know what this picture means" he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably evidently irritated by Damon's cavalier attitude. I suddenly was having a flashback memory. I remember opening my door to me, but not me someone else. What did she say her name was? Katherine. My memory was slowly coming back in images but I distinctly remember being spoken to by someone who was identical to me. I sat there with my eyebrows furrowed. It was then that I realised Stefan had been speaking to me.

"Elena, are you listening?" I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah sorry I was having this weird flashback I think before my accident" Damon nodded. "Your Doctor said that your memory may come back slowly or not at all, it may be disorientating" He said rubbing a hand up and down my back supposed to soothe me. "I'm sorry Stefan what did you say, I wasn't ignoring you"

Stefan began speaking again, but once again I was back in the flash back listening to the warning that Katherine gave me."Stay away from the Salvatore's…" The look on both their faces indicated that I had said the statement out loud. Damon moved so he was facing me. "Is that a memory? Who said that?" Suspicion written all over his face, I looked at Stefan who also had a mirrored concerned look on his face. "Katherine". That one name seemingly did many things simultaneously. Damon's mouth was agape, his blue eyes changed colour a couple of times. Ice blue, Ocean blue, Piercing blue then almost Royal blue. Who knew eyes could show such an array of emotion.

Stefan behind him began pacing and rubbing his temple, stealing glances at me every so often. The look on his face went from anxious to angry. "It can't be, she died, she was dead, I saw her get taken" Stefan was muttering to himself, Staring off into the distance. Damon became composed much quicker than Stefan.

"When did you see her...Elena?" Thinking hard, I tried to remember the connection with meeting this lookalike." Well I remember getting up yesterday routinely so it must have been before the accident, who is she and why do we look exactly alike?" I looked from one to the other, neither willing to take lead on that one. I decided to use our previous encounter to my advantage.

Getting up and walking over to a frantic Stefan, "Stefan, can you please explain to me what is happening and who this woman is?" I gave him a full on innocent doe eyed look and added a pouted mouth. I knew Stefan fancied me but how much I was not sure. He momentarily forgot about what he was worried about, his eyes were fixed on my lips. Men always had a weakness. Damsel in distress it was. "Her name is Katherine…." Damon stood up in protest. Stefan gave him of look of having no other options. "Do you want to tell her?" Stefan poised the question to him. He shook his head and headed straight to the drinks cart, poured himself bourbon and downed it instantly. Obviously this was a sensitive subject for the both of them. I looked at Damon with surprise on my face; he must drink a lot because drinking so much bourbon at once had to burn. He poured another and did the same again.

"Her name is Katherine …and she is a vampire"

Dum dum duuum , Interesting turn of events no?

Leave reviews lovelies

LOVE!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Damon

She did say Katherine. I heard her correctly, but I was hoping that I hadn't. We both saw her get dragged away in chains and gagged. We watched as the only woman we ever loved was chained inside a church and burned. That image was burned into my memory as if it were happening repeatedly. I didn't know how Katherine being alive made me feel. Stefan was going to tell Elena about her, I stood abruptly ready to tell him off. I didn't want to hear how Stefan loved her and lost her. But I was curious to see how Elena felt about her lookalike twin. It was going to confuse her more than anything. I walked over to the alcohol, after the information I just received anyone would understand my need to take the edge off.

I sculled a glass; the familiar burn helped eased the burn in my heart. Was I willing to allow myself to hope that Katherine was alive? If she has been alive all this time, where has she been all this time, better yet why didn't she find me? I sculled another, I saw Elena out of the corner of my eye watching me concernedly. Being in close proximity to a lookalike Katherine was not helping my mood. I needed something stronger, unfortunately I was running out of alcohol. I couldn't understand one thing; if she was in Mystic Falls why visit Elena and not me. She was warning Elena off of us but to what end game. If she wanted either of us, why not show her face? Too many unanswered questions, to which I would have to track her down and ask myself. Stefan just informed Elena that Katherine is a vampire, brilliant, like that would help the situation.

Stefan

I can't believe I was so careless. I should have hidden the picture in a safe place. I was staring at the picture the night before and must have left it on the bed when I fell asleep. Now she knows and because of the necklace I gave her, I am in a situation I cannot explain myself out of it. I had no words, she was staring at me expectantly and I could not think of anything to say that wouldn't be a lie. How would anyone take it if I said she is a vampire from over 150 years ago that looks exactly like you and oh by the way she turned my brother and i. There was no spin I could make that explained anything that she would accept and leave it at that.

She took a seat near Damon and was waiting for me to explain. Damon was enjoying this too much, I offcourse had to think up the refutable lie. I began to explain that I didn't know how she looked like Elena but that her name was Katherine. She was listening at first but she had a distant glazed look to her eyes, as if she were someplace else. She then came to and apologised, that she was remembering something from before the accident. Damon was comforting her, I didn't like that he was touching her but she seemed to need soothing.

I was about to continue telling her about Katherine, when she seemed to lose concentration again. But this time she was mouthing words and then said something that made me curious. "Stay away from the Salvatore's" She didn't say it too loud but being vampires we would hear it if she were standing yards away. She was not just saying it; she was remembering it like she was warned by someone. Damon asked her what she meant by that and who had said that. She seemed almost hesitant to answer which made me even more suspicious.

"Katherine" the name hung in the air. I must have heard her wrong, no off course I didn't. It was just my luck that made this situation possible. Katherine visited her, how did she even know about Elena? Scratch that how did Katherine survive the town burning. It didn't matter, now that I think about her now, it makes me angry. I didn't want anything to do with her, especially not If she was threatening Elena. Damon will be more interested to find her than me, which incidentally would mean that he will take his advances away from Elena. But there was still a question of Elena knowing about Katherine and how could I protect her from the vampire who turned me, who even if I was on human blood is stronger than the both of us.

Thinking some scenarios through, she was clearly beginning to freak out about how we were both reacting. The only defence I could give her would be knowledge. The knowledge I was afraid to give her in fear of her rejecting me but it would be the only way for her to be able to defend herself against anything Katherine has planned. So I didn't give Damon any warning that I was going to do so and went for it. "Her name is Katherine … and she is a vampire".

Elena

He stared at me expectantly; I glanced over at Damon who was watching me for any signs of freaking out. I closed my eyes and laughed. I laughed so hard I started getting out of breath; I had to hold my sides I was getting a stitch. A vampire? Like Dracula? I wiped away tears from my eyes. I was still giggling when I sat back and leant my head against the top of the lounge. I have had too much drama for one teenage girl to handle, no wonder Jeremy took the high road. I sat up and looked at both of them; they were both looking so serious, like it was not a practical joke. "Nice Stefan, make fun of the girl with the head injury, real smooth" I turned to Damon who seemed the calmer and collected of the two.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Don't even try the innocent act on me" I walked around him and began running my nails along his shirt sleeve. He closed his eyes as if realising that he was losing an internal battle. "I just want to know who this woman is and then I will go and you two can have your non-fight and I will never bother the two of you again, if that is what you want" I eyed him suggestively, the look in his eyes told me that it was the last thing that he wanted. "You know at this moment right now, you are acting exactly like her" I furrowed my brows, so the Salvatore's did know her. Was she the reason that they were fighting each other? Feeling like an idiot, it wasn't me they wanted. It was this Katherine that they desired.

That realisation hit home swiftly. I was never a girl to play with both brothers, but so far I hadn't done anything wrong. If I was in an exclusive relationship that would be a different story. Suddenly I didn't care who this woman was, it made me angry at myself to think that them liking me was easy and carefree. Something that I didn't have in such a long time, it didn't come with complex attachments. But apparently it was filled with complexity and challenges, which was so not what I needed right now. The way they were acting was making me annoyed, they were protecting her.

Suddenly and without warning, I straightened my back headed straight for the stairs. I didn't give them a chance to interrupt me; I collected my belongings and cleared the stairs. When I got to the bottom floor I only had to make it a few steps to the front door and I was out into the morning sun. Striding to keep up my pace I hit the road at a steady run, I know the roads well it shouldn't take me more than 30 minutes to get home by foot if I run. I had been running for 10 minutes when a car pulled up beside me. It was Damon; I made it obvious that I was going to continue on running.

"Elena get in the car" I shook my head. "Nah I think I need the exercise" He rolled his eyes, accelerated and pulled the car onto the path in front of her. I made my way around his car and continued at a walking pace, I was starting to feel the heat on my skin. Wiping my brow, I continue walking trying to ignore Damon cursing at his car for being bogged in the mud. This made me slightly happy, it allows me an escape.

I had only made it 5 minutes when he was beside me rolling alongside the path. "Elena, you don't have to walk all the way home, you had a serious trauma last night I just want to help you" I stopped instantly and faced him. "What, like you helped Katherine? I bet she REALLY enjoyed your help" I gave him a knowing look When he didn't answer "Yeah that's what I thought" and I continued to walk , now regretting not bringing water with me. He continued to roll next to me in silence, after a couple of minutes of this I was sick of it.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He showed mock surprise. "Who me? No I would love nothing better than to get some exercise with you all the way home" He showed me a broad grin. I rolled my eyes "Fine, I will get in the car with you but only because it's hot" "Oh I know I'm hot, but I will still give you a ride anyway" I shook my head, this guy was relentless.

-well i had surgery on my hand yesterday so i may not be able to write as frequently but i kept this chapter which i wrote on the same day as the last one to keep it suspenseful-

much LOVE!


	21. Chapter 21

I apologize for my absence but I recently had hand surgery and it has been painful to say the least. However I have been busy, reading many different stories and getting some great ideas.

Chapter 21

Elena

I won't lie; being able to get out from under the harsh sun was a relief. I relaxed back and soaked in the coolness of the seat. Pushing my hair off of my face and shoulders, fanning myself with my hands. I open the window to feel the breeze on my face, I glance over at him. He had been watching me, when I glanced up he averted his eyes guiltily.

I looked him over; he was wearing a navy blue collared shirt with black jeans. His hair was a mess that sat just above his eyes; he sensed my gaze and turned his eyes on me. I was rubbing my hands back and forth along my legs, which drew his gaze. I realized what he was thinking by the expression on his face and his slightly agape mouth, he caught my gaze and the look in his eyes was of lust. He turned his eyes away from me and back to the road with furrowed brows.

I stopped doing it because I sensed that the innocent action of trying to massage my legs from the run was in fact turning him on.

He pulled into the side of the road in front of my house and jumped out to get the door for me.

"Im not going to break" I smiled but still couldn't stifle the groan when I pulled myself out of the car.

He placed a hand under my arm for support.

"I know but it doesn't mean you need to go all Rambo and run marathons right after having a serious car accident, you need time to recover" He smirked at me , he was making fun. But I could tell there was genuine concern under his sarcastic remarks.

I rolled my eyes at him, he gave me a know it all grin. He grabbed my bag and followed me to the door. Why did he have to be such a gentleman when I wanted to be mad at him?

As we reached the door and I was searching my bag for the house keys. Damon leant forward passed me and opened the front door, it was unlocked. I looked at him questioningly.

"How did you know it was open?" He shrugged.

"I know everything, if you remembered anything you would know that" He gave me a suggestive look.

He stepped forward as if to enter the house, I placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"… and where do you think you are going?" He glanced up towards the stairs to my bedroom.

"Well where would you like me to be?" He raised a knowing eyebrow at me.

I shoved him slightly "Yes as much as I want you to take me upstairs to make 'sweet love' with me , I think I may pass on that one" I laced it with sarcasm , I even used air quotes to layer on how silly the idea was to me , even though secretly the idea did things to my insides , but I wasn't going to let him know that, he already loved himself enough.

He grinned at me side on then looked at his feet, "Are you afraid you might like it?"

That comment took me by surprise, my face betrayed me with an involuntary grin and my cheeks lit up from his insinuation.

"As much fun as this has been Mr. Salvatore, I think I would like to get upstairs and go to bed, alone"

He was persistent, "What about shower? You need one from all the perspiration" I gave him an exasperated look as my cheeks went red.

"Goodbye Mr. Salvatore".

I shut the door on his laugh and leant against it. Why did it seem so tempting? I hardly knew the man, so why did I want to know that body more?

Damon

Watching her run was cute, she was clearly exhausted but because she was being stubborn she wouldn't let me drive her home. She may look identical to Katherine; but she managed to be a polar opposite to what her vampire lookalike acted like. If it were Katherine, she would not have left the house until she had slept with both me and my brother, I thought bitterly then using our affections to get a ride home to wherever she was staying.

Well now that im a vampire I could no longer be swayed like a naive donor. Well she wasn't completely opposite; she did lock lips with Stefan hours after she was locked lips with me, even if she didn't remember.

She finally stopped walking, she didn't look impressed. The fire in her eyes made her look so feisty. I began to feel an exceptional need to possess that little body of hers. She was all flustered and sweaty, like she had just been doing something naughty.

She gave up being stubborn and got in the car, relief evident on her face from being out of the sun. The scent that drifted towards me from the open window was rustic and ambient, it was so alluring. I was hoping that she would regain her memory of us locking lips last night so she could recognize how she felt when she kissed me.

I could feel her gaze on me; I turned to see her beautiful brown eyes boring into mine. I didn't need to look at the road, one of the perks of being a vampire. The motion of her hands distracted me; she was running her hands up and down her thighs. It was an incredibly arousing gesture, and it made me avert my eyes before I did something I regretted. How did a human girl hold so much power over me? I was not going to be succumbed like Katherine made me. I tried to decide internally if she was deliberately attempting to seduce me.

Remembering that she was running at full speed for 15 minutes, she was likely just rubbing her legs because they were sore. I frowned how quickly she could bring me to the edge of abandon, all while not even trying, this was not going to be easy.

I pulled into the side of the road in front of her house, turning off the car and hopped out to help her out of the car. She tried to get out before I got there but I beat her with my speed. I opened the door and she chastised me for thinking that she was breakable. If only she knew who she was talking to and what I was capable of. She groaned in annoyance, but I knew it was due to her aching legs. I placed my hand under her arms to steady her, she felt warm and I could feel the steady beat of her heart under the surface of her skin. I told her she needed to recover and escorted her to her front door.

I knew the door was unlocked because I was the one that broke in the previous night to grab her belongings. I reached past her and in doing so inhaled her scent, wishing instantly that I had eaten more last night. Her blood was tantalizing me. She looked at me in surprise as the door opened easily.

I gave her a mischievous grin; before she could speak I told her I knew everything and that she shouldn't expect anything less. I enjoyed taunting her. I moved to enter the house; she stopped me by putting her palm on my chest. She asked me where I thought I was going, without hesitation I glanced towards her bedroom. "Well where would you want me?" The suggestion behind my comment was crystal clear , but I wanted to see how she reacted to the idea. She replied with sarcasm but I saw the real intent in her eyes, she wanted me but she was too stubborn to admit to it.

The question was, was it me or Stefan she truly wanted, because there was no way we were going to go down that road of treachery. "Afraid you might like it?" And I had hit the spot by the coy uncomfortable look on her face.

Then I offered her an alternative, "What about a shower?..." These question were making it apparent to me that she was shy about intimacy, talking about it publically was taboo for her.

"Goodbye Mr. Salvatore" Oh the way she wrapped her tongue around my last name felt... Well it felt naughty.

She closed the door on me before I could taunt her some more, I was laughing openly by the time she had it fully shut. I smiled at the fact that the conversation had surprised her but better yet , turned her on.

I turned to return to my car , now to find Katherine.

**Hope it was worth the wait my lovelies **

LOVE!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Not thinking too hard on what just happened within the previous 6 hours I strode right up to my bedroom, threw my belongings down on my bed and opened the door to the bathroom.

I was so shocked at what saw I kicked my toe in trying to close the door fast enough.

My aunt was in the shower with a guy, and I saw his backside. How could this possibly be more awkward? Turns out it could.

I could hear Jenna on the other side climbing out and grabbing a towel to cover her.

"Elena … I didn't know you were home" I shook my head covering my eyes trying to get the image of the man's backside out of my mind.

"Clearly.. Well I am home and was hoping to have a shower but I was not expecting to see you in my bathroom let alone with company" I raised my eyebrows in reproach.

She had the decency to look embarrassed, her cheeks went bright red. "Look Elena, I do apologize for what you just had to witness but I am not going to apologize for having company just because I took you both in doesn't mean I need to stop my life , I lost her too" With the last comment , my mood plummeted.

I was having such a bright bouncy day not mentioning anyone in particular, but now I feel like bringing the covers over my head. I looked up and could tell Jenna had not meant to lose her cool with me but I also saw the raw emotion on her face , she was right she wasn't just my mother , she was Jenna's older sister. We both looked up to her and now she is not here to guide us.

I took her in my arms. "Jenna, I didn't mean that you couldn't it just surprised me that's all , and I do know you lost her too, I am sorry for how Jeremy and I have been treating you" I could feel her nod her head and wipe her eyes.

The bathroom door opened. Jenna lent back to acknowledge her companions entrance. I looked up to my History teacher's embarrassed face. I tore my gaze away and looked everywhere but his half naked body. I made eye contact with Jenna, where she was stood going bright red all over again.

"Elena, I believe you know Alaric" I scrunched up my face in awkward recognition. "Yep, can I please excuse myself, I need the bathroom" Hoping to put this whole awkward situation behind me, I waited for him to step aside and I entered my bathroom and shut the door.

I felt like a nimble cat that was all tense and ready to pounce, I needed the solace of a very steamy hot shower. I began to remove my clothing, wincing with the ache in my legs. I really should have just called a cab to pick me up, but I wasn't thinking clearly when I left the Salvatore house.

I put the shower on and climbed in, not wanting to dwell on the reason behind it being hot already. They were adults, but why did it have to be my history teacher. I will never be able to look him in the eye again. I mean not that he had a horrible body it's just eww he is like 30. I am not into older guys, maybe 21 max. I rub the soap all over my body and rub my sore points, letting the scolding water hit my muscles that were bothering me. I wash my hair, it smelt like antiseptic. This made me remember what Damon said, I had been in a car accident.

I look over my body; I couldn't see any permanent damage in regards to bruises or scars. It must not have been as bad as they were saying. I hop out and am grateful when I find a towel waiting; I wrap my hair up and towel it dry then wrap the towel around my body. I proceed to brush my teeth, my mouth felt weird and I tasted something strange. Must be some medicine they gave me.

I move out of the bathroom and shuffle through my drawers to find some underwear; someone had been through them and removed all my nice ones. I find some plain ones and put them on, and throwing an oversized shirt my dad had given me to wear to bed. I wear this shirt because it reminds me of him and makes me feel close to him.

As I lay down on my bed, I think of what Jenna said to me. I feel bad because I had Jeremy, but she had no one. I decide then that I was going to make it my mission to talk more openly to her, help her realize that I am there for her. I lay my head on the pillow and ponder what has happened since I woke up this morning. I made out with Stefan , which given how long I have known him seems abit rushed now that I think about it and found out that there is a woman that they have both been with who looks identical to me. No biggie, just the creep factor is there.

I was not going to be some play thing for them to use against each other, I am worth more than that. I can feel the edges of exhaustion pulling at my subconscious. As I let it take me under I ponder one thought, I know I don't want that but my body has betrayed me before.

I woke up in a startle, I heard something smash downstairs. I fumble around for my phone under the covers, I looked at the time it was one in the afternoon. Great only four hours sleep, I felt so tired. I dragged myself out of bed and not worrying about throwing any clothes on I make my way downstairs, I came around to the kitchen and froze. A strange man was standing in my kitchen with a knife in his hand, and he was pointing it at me.

I don't know how long we stood there but there was no way I was going to turn my back on him to try and run for the front door , he was too close he would have me in two strides. My eyes went to the knife block that rested in between us. He sensed my intentions before I could reach for one.

"I don't think that would be a wise move, love" He showed me a smirk. Why could I not find my voice, I wanted to ask who he was, why he was here. But for some reason words failed me.

"You have something of mine, and I want it back" I tried to think, how would I even know this man? Maybe I had met him before my accident; I know I have a lot of missing memory from before it happened.

"Im sorry I don't..." He was in front of me, impossibly fast. "Do not test my patience, I have been trying to find you for a long time Kat do not make me angry" He utter the sentence through clenched teeth, he was not a happy camper. Wait Kat? Does he mean Katherine?

"Do you mean Katherine?" That question clearly surprised him, out of everything I could have said that was clearly not one.

"Yes Katherine, I want my bag back, or shall I just remove a finger nail for every minute you do not produce it, how does that sound?" This man was not in the patience business.

My breath hitched and so did my heartbeat, but his expression changed to that of confusion. He moved so that he was way into my personal space, only then did I realize I was not wearing pants. Great just great. He leaned his head into the space between my neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Your human" he said like I was supposed to understand. I didn't move in fear it would anger him, he was still holding a knife and now it was right up against my breast. I just stared at him not sure what he wanted.

One minute I blinked and the next I was alone. He was gone, I frowned wiped the sweat off my brow. I went and sat on the stool for support, not every day someone threatens you with a knife in your own kitchen.

I got up quickly and deadlocked the front and back door, and called Jenna.

"Hi Elena how are…" She was driving I could hear the traffic.

"Jenna can you come home please, someone was just in the house and he threatened me with a knife"

I very audibly heard her slam on the breaks and change direction quickly but in doing so she had dropped the phone and it hung up. Within 4 minutes Jenna was banging on the front door.

She must have been speeding, I unlock the door and Jenna flung herself at me.

"Elena oh my god are you okay? I should never have left you not after what happened with your accident last night, for some reason I was under the impression you are going to be fine but clearly someone is out to hurt you!" she so quickly that I almost didn't quite catch the end part.

"What do you mean someone is trying to hurt me? I don't remember what happened with the accident" I frowned, like if I did remember everything would make sense somehow.

Jenna nodded frantically like she was deciding whether to tell me something. "The officers who went over your car to find the cause of the accident , rang me this morning to tell me that someone had cut your break lines" She stared at me to gauge my reaction.

"And you think that it was the guy who was just here threatening me with a knife?" Jenna nodded with an afraid look on her face. I immediately stood up and began pacing the lounge room. Someone was trying to hurt me intentionally, and the man called me Kat, so this must have something to do with the Salvatore's. I picked up the phone and dialed 911. A lady answered the call.

"Mystic falls sheriff's department, how may I help you?" I almost lost my nerve.

"Yeah hi I am Elena Gilbert and I would like to report a crime"

"What is your address I will send out some officers" I told her my address

"Someone will be over in 30 minutes miss Gilbert" I hung up the phone and looked at Aunt Jenna

She was not coping. Four months ago she was this carefree secretary from Colorado, she had nothing to worry about or be responsible for and now she had two teenage children to care for and be responsible for and she was drowning. I walked over took a seat next to her and begun to rub my hand up and down her arm in a comforting way.

She started to shake her head, her eyes were unfocused. "This is not right, I should be comforting you" She moved to look at me face on, "How are you doing Elena, all this must be so scary for you?" I couldn't tell her how I truly felt; it would just make her feel even worse.

"I am fine , I just want this to all be over , I have only been to school one day and already someone wants to kill me , some kind of personal record" I grin in sarcasm. She smirked in response, she could tell I was trying to cheer her up and she appreciated it.

Twenty minutes later the officers knocked on the door. I opened it and led them into the living room, they took a seat across from me and Jenna went and got them a glass of water each.

"Now miss Gilbert, our dispatch told us you wanted to report a crime?" I nodded and was trying to work up the courage; I started to pick at the hem of my shirt.

"Yes 30 minutes ago , I was threatened with a knife by a man who was in my kitchen, I don't know how long he was in my house but he threatened me with torcher if I didn't give him some bag he was looking for" They nodded as they wrote down notes , indicating for me to continue.

"He called me Kat , he had blondish hair with blue eyes , oh and he had a British accent, the only reason it is concerning is that I have just been informed by my aunt that last night I had a car accident and someone had cut my breaks, which was someone trying to kill me"

"Is that all you can remember?" I looked at Jenna who lent forward and grabbed my hand.

"No, I do know someone who knows Kat, which I believe they mistaken me for" Did I really want to get them in trouble; it's not their fault this Katherine was in trouble. But it was my life I was talking about they wouldn't be able to do their job if they didn't have all the information.

They were waiting for me to give them names. "Salvatore. Damon and Stefan Salvatore"

**There you go**,** long one but I am in a groove tonight, so many ideas. LOVE!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Stefan

So that went well. I completely ruined any chance of Elena ever taking me seriously. I knew how I expected her to react to my little news but for her to laugh was clearly denial. I will visit her later but for now I am more concerned about why Katherine visited her, more to the point of Katherine still being alive. Elena must have been compelled to think she had seen Katherine; it was just crazy to think that she was still alive.

It did make me angry to think that there is a possibility that the crazy idea may be true, if it were I am determined to confront her. As I am sure that is where my brother disappeared to quickly enough, after Elena's disgruntled exit, he left pretty soon after her no doubt to find his 'dark princess' he used to call her. Katherine was never into pursuit, she liked the chase more. If she didn't want to be found there was no way we were going to find her , although admittedly I was human the last time I interacted with her so who knows maybe her methods may have changed.

Remembering my lips on hers, it was wonderful and warm. She was slightly out of breath from her exercise but her heartbeat was calm and relaxed. She had the most wonderful glow to her skin and her smile was radiant. She really did have a good natured heart, so unlike Katherine. Her appearance may have been the reason I initially was interested but deep down I felt that she was a good person. I grab the picture Elena had found and stare at it, remembering the long thick curls falling from her head like a halo surrounding me while she straddled me in bed.

I trudge up the stairs and put the picture in my side table drawer, I can still smell the faint scent of her on my pillow. I yanked off my shirt and padded into the bathroom, I didn't eat enough while hunting this morning, I was distracted by her jogging through the woods. She was wearing such a tight little outfit and she was slowing down to rest right near me.

Her body was so responsive, if I wanted to, I could have pressed for more but I was not like my brother who was willing to take advantage. I get out of the shower and hear my uncle moving around in the house, he must have woken up from all the talking this morning. I make my way downstairs to the front door closing, he was going somewhere. I find the note on the kitchen table,

'_Stefan , I can't pretend that Damon is not going to hurt people , and im sorry but I don't want to be involved , I am going to stay with a friend for a while , let me know when he has left town'_

I frown at that, now he is not comfortable in his own home, great. I call Damon.

His phone goes straight to voicemail, it's turned off.

"Damon, we need to talk about what Elena said, please don't do anything rash and hurt someone, I know what you're like when it comes to Katherine, call me back" I put the phone down.

It never ends well when we are in the some town or around each other. After I made him turn, he has been completely against everything I do. Unfortunately that's not the only thing he blames me for; I was also the reason that Katherine was burned alive. At least we thought she had been.

I didn't want to dwell on Katherine being alive and what that possibly meant for last time I saw her before she was dragged away I had told her I loved her and she reciprocated. I decide to get something more to eat in the form of a human, I needed to make a serious dent in my hunger quicker than an animal can provide. I picked up my house keys and phone and took off out the door to find a compelled donor. I told myself that I could control it and it would be fine. I needed to be stronger, especially if Katherine was lurking somewhere in Mystic Falls. It only took me 10 minutes to pick up a scent of human blood; it was a guy walking through the woods with a shot gun.

He had it raised in a position of awareness, if I didn't know any better he was aiming at me. But I knew I was too far away for him to see me. I ran side on from him so I was able to get him from behind, I rushed him and hand my mouth on his neck before he could manage a scream. He dropped his gun and moved his arms defensively but before he was able to grab me I had a steel grip on his torso so he was immobilized until I wished him to move. I sucked hard; I haven't had human blood in quite some time.

I forgot how thick and delicious it was, the flavor was nothing to brag about but it was it was a definite upgrade from my usual diet. I was so wrapped up in my own nourishment that I almost missed his heart slow down to a feint beat. He was dying. I forcibly stopped myself; tearing my head away with such force I propelled him across the field. He was lying face down; I wiped the back of my hand on my mouth and licked it clean. Then walked over to where he was, I bit into my wrist and held it to his mouth. At first he didn't respond, I began to worry that I did kill him, but after a few minutes his eyes began to flicker and roll in his head. I dropped him, he would slowly recover. I looked directly into his eyes. 'you will not remember this , the mosquitoes were bad and you want to go home and lay down and rest'.

I turned around and she was standing right behind me, taking in my little exchange.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore, imagine seeing you here" Katherine leant against a tree, casually playing with her hair.

Damon

I knew finding her would be like trying to find a needle in a hornets' nest. If Katherine was truly alive and scheming she would take extra measures to go unnoticed. I pondered how she liked to live and how she enjoyed hunting. My experience with her hunting style was limited; we never much left the bedroom if I was being honest. I could only assume she loved to live in style so I checked out any fancy homes for sale or abandoned. There was only one in this small town but it still had people living in it.

This did not deter me; she could easily compel an entire family to cooperate with her charade. I have done it when I was trying to hide from other vampires that I had come across. It was never wise to reveal yourself to others in a chance that they are older than you, such a rookie mistake I will not make a second time. I pulled up in front of the Lockwood house; it's definitely the best house in town.

A maid answered the door, I tried to compel her but she refused to make eye contact with me. She also was not close enough to the threshold for me to pull her out. A vampire definitely has been here.

"Hello, I am looking for someone, a Katherine or Kat?" She shook her head, as if she had decided not to cooperate with me before I had even spoken. "I am sorry sir, I cannot help you I do not know of a woman named Katherine" She had a glazed look of compulsion.

I was not going to get anything out of this woman, frustrated I tried a new tactic. "Can you please give this note to the owner of the house?" I scribbled a note on a scrap piece of paper I found in my jeans.

'_Katherine, I know you are staying here, I would like to meet call me on this number' _I wrote my cell number down and dropped it at the woman's feet. I turned on my heel and left the premises. The balls in her court. I needed a drink, of the alcoholic kind but I might be tempted by some sweet thing for something else.

My interaction with Elena has made me feel wired and keyed up. I have a couple of different hungers coming to the surface this morning. I got into the car and I had to shift abit in my jeans for them to be comfortable, I shake my head confusedly. Since when do I let my emotions get out of control, I am Damon freaking Salvatore. I grip the steering wheel roughly and turn the car on. I drive into the parking lot of the Mystic Grill, I find the bar easily enough and order two bourbons and scan the area for any potential game.

I spot a familiar head of blonde hair. Caroline was it? This girl was into Stefan. I could have some fun with this. She was sitting with an older woman with blonde hair, probably her mother. The only discernable feature to the woman was that she was wearing a sheriff's uniform.

I down my first glass of Bourbon and saunter over to the ladies.

"Good morning Ladies, Caroline looking lovely as always" She smiled in confusion, she was not expecting attention from me clearly. She glanced at her mother nervously like I was making her feel uncomfortable but she was subduing excitement in front of her.

"Um thanks, Damon this is my mother Liz Forbes, mum this is Damon, Damon Salvatore" Liz nodded in acknowledgement, but then changed to understanding. Well it was apparent she was matching reality with description.

I downed the remaining glass of bourbon I had, she stood up and hugged Liz.

"Well I best get going, I wouldn't want to be late I want to go see Elena after school too so I won't be home until dinner" She glanced at me.

"See you around Damon" she was acting strange. The last time I saw Caroline, she was stealing glances at both me and my brother and giggling flirtatiously. She was acting like she needed to get away from me, quickly. I excused myself from Liz's company and exited the building out the back so she didn't think I was following her daughter that was the last thing I needed for the police force to get on my case.

I came out the back as Caroline was pulling her keys out of her bag; she spun when she realized I was standing there watching her.

"Caroline" she looked panicked. "Damon, what do you want?" She was trying to seem calm and collected but I saw past the façade to the hesitation and uncertainty she was feeling.

"What is wrong Caroline? I thought we could have a chat" I leaned against the bonnet of her car.

She began to shake her head "no, I need to stay away from you" I stared at her confusedly.

"Why? Did Elena say something?" Or Stefan has warned her off me, typically always the killjoy that one.

She seemed confused; I have seen that look before. This one has been compelled as well.

"No I just know I need to stay away from you, I don't know why now I need to go or I will be late for school" She grabbed for her door handle, but I had her by the arms before she could react.

"Tell me who told you to stay away from me?" She stared back at me blankly, completely under my compulsion.

"Katherine came to Elena's house last night and told us to stay away from the both of you" This made me angry , she just blows into town compelling people to ignore and stay away from us but doesn't even bother to face us herself. Selfish bitch. All this time I mourned her sacrifice and love and she was alive this whole time.

I was mad and I still had Caroline in my compulsion.

"Get in the passenger seat and give me the keys" She handed me the keys and climbed in the passenger seat. I was going to drive home and have some fun with our little sheriff's daughter; I was now in no mood for games.

I pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed for home, she was relaxed next to me. I was going to show her a good time she will not forget.

**I do enjoy showing all sides of the story, but I do want to highlight that its not going to be all hearts and roses.. We love the characters on the show for a reason.**

**LOVE!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Stefan

I didn't take my eyes off of her. She definitely was real, I could smell her perfume. I knew it was really happening but I never expected to see her so soon after finding out she was around.

"Katherine" I said her name as a statement, it was never smart to show all your cards straight up, I wanted to know what her game was first.

She smiled at me sweetly, but I knew better there was trouble behind that face.

"Why Stefan, I did always enjoy just staring at you, you have always been in great shape" She moved over to me quickly and was within inches from me. Placing a hand over my chest and running her hand down my stomach pausing at my belt, then she glanced up under her lashes.

I grabbed her hand and pushed it away, "What do you want Katherine?" I gave her my poker face; she was good at being devious. I stepped back a few steps, gave myself some breathing room from her.

"What's a matter Stef had enough love for today?" She looked at me knowingly.

"That is none of your business, why are you even here Katherine?" She paced side on from me, sidestepping the man groaning on the ground that I fed from.

She gave me a sad face, "Don't you even care that I am alive, after all you did say you loved me"

"Goodbye Katherine" I started walking towards the house.

She was in front of me before I made 2 strides. "Do not make me hurt someone Stefan, I just want to speak with you but if I have to, I know who I need to visit" She was talking about Elena, she knew she had me.

"Why do you even care? If you really wanted to talk to me why wait over 164 years to show your face, why make us believe that you died that night?" She was pondering her answer, again playing with her curly hair.

"So many questions, so suspicious Stefan, you were always the cluey one" She leant against a tree with her legs showing lengthy skin. He couldn't deny it drew his eyes unconsciously.

We stared off until finally she spoke "How have you been? it has been a long time"

I turned my back on her and raked my fingers through my hair. "Yeah you saw to that, I have been okay, learning how to be a vampire on your own was hard" Throwing guilt her way, she shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"I had to, what makes you so special?" I raised my eyebrows, something I did not know about her. She had a defiant look about her body language.

"Well you tell me , you're the one threatening human lives to make me pay attention to you, always the attention seeker , I see that has not changed" She moved so fast I was not able to react, she grabbed my left arm and snapped it in two. The pain made me breathless, but having consumed human blood it didn't hurt as much as it could have. So apparently I made her angry.

I leant against a stump to gain some composure, even though she knew I had to be hurting I didn't let her get the best of me. "You better watch how you speak to me Mr. Salvatore , you only knew me when you were human , you are far less breakable now and I am much stronger than you , if I wanted you to be dead , I can make it so"

It was hard to believe that such deadly threats were coming from such an alluring package. I shook my head I needed to make it abundantly clear she was not some sweet woman that he once loved or so he thought. "But apparently I am more use to you alive or I would have already been dead" I was leaning against the stump with my eyes closed; I didn't need to look at her to know where she was.

Suddenly the man sat up and looked around confused. He looked at me then at Katherine. She looked at me with a cruel smile and walked over to the man and tore out his throat with her fangs. I had no chance of getting there in time, she didn't do it to feed, she went in for the kill instantly to send a message.

She was watching me for a reaction; she had blood dripping from her mouth and all over her fingers. I should be disgusted by the sight of her and her actions. I should be.

"I want you to stay away from Elena Gilbert, this is not a request" she said pacing back and forth licking her fingers clean as if enjoying herself. I looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Do you even want to know about Damon?" I decided directing her away from the topic would be the best course of action. She sighed and giggled.

"I might, if I cared, it is you Stefan, it always was you I wanted" She was leaning against the tree again.

"Im sure he would like to hear that himself, he was the one who mourned you for so long, me on the other hand, i got over you very quickly, it was all compulsion" I gave her an honest look.

"You are trying to provoke me, you think im going to get mad and want nothing to do with you, well im afraid Stefan you are very much mistaken, I can repeatedly break your bones and you will just heal, but I know how to really hurt you if I needed too" I sighed, I was trying to outsmart someone who has been outsmarting people before my parents were even born. If I was going to be rid of her, I would need help and I was sure he was not going to hesitate when I asked him.

I could already feel my bones re-setting and the pain was slowly residing. "Fine, I give up, what do you want from me?"

She smiled in triumph. Walking over to me and planted a swift kiss on my lips. There was no point in fighting it; she now had me in a position where I was vulnerable. "I knew you would see it my way, come I need to get cleaned up"

Damon

I drove Caroline's car into my spot at the house. I turned to her and grabbed her chin so she would look at me.

"I want you to go inside, and sit in the lounge room" I follow her in as she pulls into the lounge room and take a seat on the seat closest to the fireplace. I move over to the drinks cart and pour myself a full glass of bourbon, I needed something strong. I also poured another for her, I walked over and handed it to her she took it from my hand.

"I want you to enjoy being with me Caroline, I am going to let you out of your compulsion but I don't want you to worry about what Katherine told you" Her face became slowly aware of her surroundings and who she was with. She didn't immediately become afraid but she was confused as to how she had gotten there.

"Hello Caroline, you were just saying about school being lame" I took a drink to gauge her reaction. She nodded in confusion but took a drink and winced from the strong taste. When she looked at me, she seemed almost breathless not in fear but in lust. Well that I was not expecting.

"Yeah , School is boring" she was trying to locate herself within the conversation she was unsure as to how we both came to be here drinking alcohol so she just went with it.

"I have always said home schooling is much better, cheers" I held out my glass to encourage her to drink more. She joined her glass to mine and took down another gulp. Caroline was beautiful in her own little way, but unlucky for her I wasn't into blondes.

"Where is Stefan?" I knew she was going to ask it, but she was being very brazen about it. The alcohol was loosening her tongue quickly.

"Oh my little brother, he is out probably brooding somewhere" She smiled at my joke. I walked over and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and filled my empty glass and topped her up.

"I really shouldn't be drinking, I am only seventeen" I smiled a flirtatious smile at her.

"Well it's fortunate that you have a responsible adult with you" This will teach Katherine to warn the girls away from us. I glanced at the clock, midday. Stefan was probably at school or at Elena's. The last thought made me annoyed again. I sculled my drink and poured another. Of course he would be with Elena, he wouldn't be able to help himself.

She took another drink, not minding much after having had a couple of drinks from it. "I thought you would want to drink with Elena, not me I am just Caroline no one wants Caroline not even her seconds it's always her" I didn't want to talk about Elena and her sad mood was not helping .

I stood up and went to the stereo system for the house. I put it on and some dance music started playing. I began swaying my hips and move my body to the beat of the music. I still had the glass in my hand and sculled my third glass of bourbon and threw it down, making it smash against the fireplace. She laughed and I extended my hand out to her to join me. She sculled the rest of her glass impressively and grabbed my extended hand; I pulled her up fast against the length of my body. She giggled into my chest, and bit her lip coyly. I began moving to the beat of the music again and she leant back to give me full access to her throat and chest and then moved against my hips suggestively.

She wanted me, and I didn't even have to compel her but just liquor her up slightly which tells me she fancied me even though she was interested in Stefan. This one was desperate for attention; it made me think back to what she said about her always being second. Just like me. It was always Stefan in everything we did. I led her to the lounge and sat her down; she was still dancing with her eyes closed. Wholly wrapped up in the moment, she didn't seem to notice the change in my demeanor. I caught her gaze and compelled her to forget everything that just happened and for her to catch a taxi to Elena's.

She understood and immediately grabbed her things and was out the door before I could scull my fifth drink. Well that distraction was a bust. I switched my phone on; I had switched it off not wanting to be contacted by the continually paranoid Stefan. Now that we knew Katherine was around, Stefan might act desperate.

As expected I had a missed call from him and a voicemail. I didn't need to check it to know what it said. Something about what Elena said and me taking drastic measures by hurting people. He knew me well, as I had done exactly what Stefan had asked me not to do. I sat back listening to the upbeat tone of the song, looking at my phone I was tempted to ring Elena just to make sure she was okay. I stared at my phone for the longest time and decided against it.

I finished another glass of bourbon. After six full glasses of bourbon I was feeling the calming effect of liquor. I laid my head back against the back of the lounge. Hunger gnawing at me, willing me to find some blood and soon. I should have taken some before she left; I pour another glass which was the last of the bottle. I threw the bottle across the room so hard it smashed against the wall. I looked at my phone one last time to see if she had called, the longer she left it the madder I was going to get.

I heard a faint knock at the door and in my intoxicated state I thought it might be Caroline coming back to feed me. I opened the door to two police officers standing there with an unimpressed look on their faces.

**I try to keep it close to the original characters between the books and show.. I don't know about you but I enjoy seeing Damon be bad ;) Any ideas are ALWAYS welcome; who knows I might incorporate adjustments or plot lines **** LOVE! **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Damon

I roll my eyes and chuckle to myself. It's like a punch line to a bad joke. Two police officers knock on the door of the drunken hungry vampire. It's almost like nature is willing me to off these two men standing in front of me, but I am curious as to why they are here.

"Gdevenin offcifers , how may I look at you?" even to my ears it sounded wasted. I continued to laugh to myself once more.

"Afternoon Sir, are you Damon Salvatore?" I nodded and gave him the thumbs up. He nodded and continued.

"Is that Miss Forbes car in your parking space?" He continued to point to where Caroline's car sat plain as day. I sighed in frustration; I was getting bored of it.

"Yeah she was here but she took off, what of it?" The taller man leaned closer in a menacing way.

"You will watch how you speak to us boy, we are officers of the law" His threat was laughable.

I placed my arm up against the frame of the door; I leaned closer to the taller officer, who fidgeted in such close proximity. He was unsure what was happening, either I was going to attack him or kiss him.

I caught his gaze in mine and to the other officer it must have looked like I was flirting with him.

"You want to come inside for a bit?" He nodded but his buddy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Actually Mr. Salvatore we have to get going" I focused my eyes on him, and his eyes became unfocused in compulsion. "Really, well let me give you a parting gift" I leaned into his neck and bit down before he was able to blink. I drank heavily and swiftly, then without taking enough I let him go. "You will go back to the station and not tell anyone you found her car here, but your buddy here is staying to hang out"

He nodded in awareness. "Ok thanks for your time" and continued to the car.

I stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. "Be my guest make yourself comfortable officer"

He gingerly waded into the house and looked around. I shut the door and followed him in. He didn't make it far, I had my teeth in his neck and I had him pinned between myself and the wall, my chest to his back. He grunted and tried to resist but I was by far more superior in strength. I could drink more heartily from this one because he was much bigger than the smaller one.

I had more than I needed to and released him from my grip; he slid down the wall at an awkward angle. I pulled him back and laid him on the floor in the hallway. I walked over and sat down on the lounge, I was full of human blood. The rush was euphoric. Every nerve was hot and ready to pounce. Every muscle coiled and strengthened.

I heard footsteps outside. Boy was I popular today. I sauntered over to the officer who was still breathing and fed him some of my blood so he would be more cooperative. I rushed him upstairs to my bedroom and threw him on the floor. "You will not remember any of this, but when you get up do not come downstairs, wait until I come and get you"

I was at the door before they knocked on the door. I opened it as if to leave. Two more officers. I looked at them confusedly. Why is the Mystic falls police force feeling the need to annoy me today?

"Agent molder Agent scully, how can I be of assistance on this bright afternoon?"

"Mr. Salvatore, I just want to ask you a few questions" I nodded for him to continue, he looked at me as if expecting to be invited in. "Sorry, can we do this quickly I need to be somewhere"

He shuffled through his notepad. "Okay, well Damon, is it? Do you know a Katherine?" I have super hearing but even I thought I heard him wrong. Clearly this town is crazy.

"Katherine? No, why do you ask?" This line of questioning was making me feel uncomfortable, and curious as to how to seemingly human officers knew her.

"Well there has been an incident at the Gilbert residence , and we think that this Katherine may be involved somehow" Looking at the clock it is only 2pm , how can something happen from when I left Elena only hours beforehand.

"Incident? What happened? Is Elena alright?" "Yes she is, she is the one who called us and gave us your name in reference to Katherine, can you honestly tell me you do not know this woman or if your brother does?" As much as throwing my brother in the deep end would mean hilarity for me, i don't think we needed the police getting in the way of finding Katherine.

"No I don't think Stefan knows a Katherine either, sorry I couldn't be any more help" I stepped over the threshold and closed the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere" They seemed satisfied with my answers and returned to their car. Not before taking a good hard look at Caroline's car pointedly. Perfect. I hopped into her car, might aswel take it to where its owner is.

They were still sitting out the front of the house when I turned off the road, heading straight to the Gilbert house to see what the hell went on since I left her.

Stefan

To say that I felt uncomfortable was an understatement. I was sitting in the lounge room of a full house of humans. The smell of fresh blood was everywhere; she must have fed from every person in the house because I could still smell their open wounds.

When we got here she told me to wait in the living room, that was over two hours ago. I was beginning to get impatient. But something told me I couldn't afford to defy her. There was a woman who would move through the house going about her daily duties, but whenever she would look my way I could see fear radiating from her eyes.

I felt uncomfortable, I wanted to help these people but my compulsion would be too weak to override hers. I heard her coming before I saw her; she always loved to wear the stilettos.

"I am surprised you actually stayed, I thought once I was upstairs you would be out those doors, but I am happy you did" She smelled of fresh roses, and her hair was re-done. She picked up a piece of paper off the hallway table; I didn't see what it said before she shoved it in her pocket.

"Now Stefan, I believe we have some catching up to do, does coffee sound appropriate?" I nodded, it didn't matter where we were going to go, and it was not going to change my resolve.

We walked out to her car, it was a red Porsche. "You always loved being outlandish" she smiled flirtatiously. "I always get what I want, you of all people should understand that" We drove into town at an insane speed, being vampire we didn't need to worry about safety.

We pulled up in front of a Starbucks and double parked. I chuckled to myself, she was inciting trouble.

She chose a table in the corner with her facing the room, the predator's position. "Look I know you think I can just forget all the times you compelled me when I was human but the only reason I felt anything for you was because you compelled me to forget vital details about you"

She leveled me with her eyes, she was thinking about what she was going to reply with. If I hadn't been staring straight at her, I wouldn't have caught the slight distraction to her line of sight.

"Yes Stefan I compelled you to forget the fact that I was drinking your blood but I never compelled you to have feelings for me, that is all you" to that, I had nothing.

"Why do you think you like this Elena? Because you want her blood? No because she looks like me" She was tapping her nails in annoyance. "No because you know you love me deep down and have just become resentful because I left you" She was infrequently veering her vision, so subtly that I wouldn't have noticed had I not been paying attention.

"You don't know anything about it Katherine, so can we just get to the point of why you wanted to come to this coffee shop specifically?" That snapped her out of her reverie. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Never you mind, now Stefan I would like to know if it is okay for me to stay with you while I am in town. Not that im asking really as your maker I can merely just take, but that's not the kind of relationship I want between us" I looked for signs of sarcasm , I found none , she was being serious.

"I don't think that is a good idea" I knew I couldn't flat out refuse her; I didn't need another broken arm.

"Why because Damon is living there? I don't particularly find him a threat, if you hadn't noticed I am stronger than you, even if he is drinking a normal diet, I can take him" I nodded.

"Well it's up to you, not like I am going to be able to stop you" She ordered us coffee's at the counter, taking a quick glance around I didn't notice anyone familiar or acting out of the ordinary. She was trying to hide the fact that she was watching something or someone.

I looked at her while she was ordering, she was still beautiful but behind that sweet little face was a killer and I needed to remember that.

She got our coffees to go, and began to walk towards the door, she wanted me to follow. I got up and walked past her and got in the car. My phone started ringing, it was Elena. I decided not to answer; being with Katherine she will be able to hear everything that is said. I let it go to voicemail. If it was an emergency im sure she will call Damon.

She hopped in and grabbed my phone, "Oh don't you want to speak to your little slut?"

I frowned at her, "She is not a slut, unlike you she does not wish to have more than one sex partner at a time"

She shrugged "Her loss" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, can we just get on with it"

"Oh to what are you referring, because I can pull over right here and we so can get on with it" she smiled at me teasingly. Oh she would love that wouldn't she?

"I think im going to pass on that one , maybe Damon would like the opportunity, although between you and me , he has been everywhere and I don't mean in the travelling sense"

"I can't really blame him, being eternally good-looking does have its perks" and she looked at me side on with a knowing grin.

We drove back to the mansion to collect her things. Her staying with us will be interesting. Considering the fact that Damon was not aware of her being in town for certain. Sparks shall fly.

**Sorry for the delay my lovelies have been marathoning Supernatural. But never fear after I post this one I am continuing with an Elena chapter long overdue. **

**LOVE!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I started to feel weird, like numb weird. This must be what shock feels like. When I was threatened with a knife, I was shocked but I felt fine. I think involving the police really brought to home the seriousness of the intrusion.

Aunt Jenna had called the school and told them I would need some time off. Having had two traumatic experiences within a 24 hour period should warrant some time off school.

I sat there flicking through the channels mindlessly not actually hoping to find anything to watch, just giving me something to do while I mull over how I was feeling. I was so caught up in the action of flicking quickly through the channels that I didn't hear Caroline come in and sit down next to me.

She bodily hugged me, I could see the crown of her head and I knew it was Caroline. I hugged her back but it was awkward because she had my arms pinned down.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Her friend hugged tighter. I leant back to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she shook her head and leant back from my embrace.

"I thought I lost you last night, and then your Aunt Jenna tells me that you were threatened with a knife! Elena I am worried for you, are you okay?" She was obviously worried, but I could smell bourbon on her breath.

"Have you been drinking?" She wiped her eyes roughly, guilt was written all over her face.

"Yeah… just a couple, enough about me, do you know who it is that is trying to hurt you?" I stare at her concerned, the alcohol was strong. I decided to ask her later, when she is sober.

"No I don't remember much about what happened last night only figments and the guy today was threatening me with violence if I didn't give him some bag, I told the police everything that I knew" The numb feeling was covering me like a protective cloud. I know I should be experiencing fear or anger but that didn't seem important at this moment.

Caroline was holding my hand and we sat there in silence for what seemed like the longest time.

"Did you take the day off school? Your mum is going to be mad" She nodded in agreeance

"I know, I just. Didn't … go I suppose, doesn't matter, she can be mad, im glad im here with you"

"Im happy you're here too; it's really scary not remembering details of a serious head trauma... Actually speaking of alcohol, I think I could use some... Enlightenment" She giggled and jumped up and headed to the liquor cabinet, grabbing an entire bottle of whiskey, uncorking it and jumping back on the lounge next to me.

"I think after the last couple of days that you have had, you deserve to let loose abit" She took a swig of whiskey and screwed up her face at the stiff taste.

She handed me the bottle and I sculled a great deal and began coughing from the sour taste. She grabbed the bottle from me and took another mouthful then handed it back to me.

"At this rate we'll be wasted in 10 minutes" Caroline said through laughing. She was drunk already.

I held on to the bottle and took a couple of quick mouthfuls and put the cork back in.

My head felt dizzy and I could feel a warm fuzzy sensation in my stomach. I put the bottle down on the table but it fell to the floor because in my drunken state I didn't sit it properly.

We both lounged back and laughed hysterically. I laughed so hard that my eyes watered. This felt amazing; I don't know why everyone always complained about alcohol.

Jenna called out that she needed to go to the shops to do grocery shopping.

"Okkaay seeya Jenna" we both said in unison.

We sat there giggling, I heard her get in her car and reverse out of the drive way.

She reached for the bottle but I picked it up and put it back in the cupboard.

"I think you have had enough misses'" I tripped on the coffee table on my way back to the lounge.

It stung but I couldn't stop laughing and Caroline was laughing so hard she was gasping for air.

When our laughing died down, I could hear knocking. I looked at Caroline but she was writing symbols in the air with her fingers. I thought I was hearing things, and then I heard it again.

"Are you going to answer your door LAYNAA?" I shook my head.

"After the day I have had they can call back LATER" I yelled the last word to deter the knocker.

I sat up quickly, too quickly and the room spun. I laughed it off and switched the stereo on turning the music up loud; 'don't you worry child' by Swedish house mafia came on. I was dancing around the room and spun on the spot losing my balance and would have fallen on my face had it not been for the strong hands that grabbed me inches from the floor.

Most of my hair was on the carpet that is how close I came to landing on my face. I breathed out heavily as the hands lifted me upright and sat me on the lounge next to a giggling Caroline. I was sitting across from an angry Damon. JUST who I wanted to see!

"Why hello Mr. grabby" I grinned widely at him. He didn't look too impressed.

"You've been drinking Elena" he took a seat opposite me.

"Why I do believe I have been demon, I mean Damon, why did you come here we were njoyin ourselves" Caroline hiccupped and we both smiled at each other.

"What happened to you earlier Elena?" I thought I saw a flicker of concern on his face but it was quickly replaced with that glib look of his.

"Well, I walked in on my aunt with my history teacher, saw a whole lotta…." "Not that, I meant why you had to call the police" Caroline's interest was piqued with the mention of our history teacher.

"EWW Mr. Saltzman, you saw him NAKED?!...was it good?" She added with a wink. I giggled.

"Well.. I did see …" "ELENA, I was talking to you, have you ever had alcohol before?" He got up and grabbed Caroline by the arms, "Go upstairs, sleep it off" Caroline nodded and did exactly what he said.

"HEY... we were having fun now im stuck with you" I added with a pout. "And to answer your question, no I have never had alcohol, but I have to say im glad I did" I closed my eyes and leant back on the lounge bringing my feet up so they were resting across his legs.

The surprise was evident on his face, followed quickly by a dark look that I couldn't place.

He quickly gained composure of his face but im not quite sure if he did of his body as he was fidgeting in his seat and lifted my legs to a more comfortable position.

"Why do you keep moving, if your uncomfortable go sit over there" he looked at me in reproach.

"Elena, I came here because I heard something happened to you today, how much have you had to drink?" I shrugged. "Not enough apparently, I am sick of being upset and worried and scared I just want to feel this instead" I smile to match my euphoric mood.

"Why do you even care, what is it that you want?" her tone was becoming clipped and abrupt. She was obviously an emotionally charged drunk.

"Well I just wanted to see if you were okay, is that so hard to believe?" I listened to his words.

"Well I am not, if I was okay I wouldn't be numbing myself with liquor, someone threatened me with a knife today, right here" I motioned to the side of my neck. "He wanted me to give him something or he was going to hurt me, I didn't know what he was talking about and he called me Kat" Elena knew Damon understood who Kat was.

I got up abruptly and went for the liquor cabinet again I was starting to feel again, I wanted to deaden that feeling. Before I opened it he was there. He sighed "Please don't drink any more , alcohol is not going to get rid of your problems just delay them, I have been trying to get ahold of Katherine , so hopefully I can sort this out for you, do you think it was the same person who tried to kill you last night?" I shrugged reaching for the cabinet door and opening it. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the lounge.

"What did you do to Caroline?" "I told her to go rest and sleep off the alcohol; she was more drunk than you are, can't have the sheriffs daughter hurting herself now can we?" I nodded it was then that I realized how wonderfully crystal blue his eyes were.

I was so transfixed that I didn't hear what he was saying to me. "Elena? Did you hear what I said? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head.

"No he had a big knife to me but he only smelled my skin and then took off incredibly fast might I add, I thought I was seeing things for a second until I realized the knife missing" He nodded absorbing the information.

"Listen to me, I don't think staying at your house is safe now apparently certain unwanted guest have been let in and it means your life could be in danger" I know what he said but I didn't want to actually believe what he meant by it.

"Oh you always so dramatic , I might just have a sleep now" I laid back and put my legs up only having a few hours earlier made me feel so exhausted.

"You can do what you want but you're coming home with me" without permission he picked her up in his arms bridal style and had a tight grip on her. Despite her struggles she was not going anywhere.

"Damon don't be silly, let me go I am in no mood for your jokes" he ripped my necklace off in one swipe of his hand. "And I don't have time for arguments, you will go upstairs gather together a weeks' worth of clothes in a bag and meet me at the car in 5 minutes" I nodded numbly , understanding what he was doing but not having any control over my thoughts and movements.

I get in my room and Caroline is lying there, wide eyed and bored on my bed. "Where are you going?" curiosity all over her face. "Apparently I am going to stay at the Salvatore place, can you call Stefan and tell him, I can't or won't I don't know" she looked at me confusedly.

"Just don't go if you don't want to, you do have a choice" She picked up my phone and started looking through the contacts for Stefan's number. "No I don't, I have to be at the car in 5 minutes" she looked really concerned now. The phone was ringing, but it went straight to voice message so Caroline left a message.

'Hey Stefan, Elena asked me to call you, apparently Damon is forcing her to stay at your place'

"There, now hurry up I need to rest" She lay there closing her eyes hard as if willing herself to slumber.

I threw in all the ingredients of daily clothing and toiletries. I grab my phone from Caroline, kiss her on the cheek and was out the front door just in time, he was sitting in the driver seat calmly awaiting my presence.

"Why are you making me do this?" I stare at him hopelessly.

"For your own safety, you will thank me later" he pulled out of the drive way and we were on our way to the Salvatore home.

I doubted I would thank him, his mobile started ringing. I picked it up instinctively before he was able to respond.

"Hello, Damon's phone" I could honestly say the person on the other end I did not expect to be ringing, let alone ringing Damon's phone.

CLIFF HANGERR

LOVE!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I had answered Damon's phone, I didn't know why but it was like a reflex. I could tell from his body language that he was tense as soon as I reached for it. He was not impressed that I had answered a call that was intended for him.

"Hello, Damon's phone". There was a brief pause.

"Well hello there miss Gilbert it does seem like you don't like following requests all too much" I recognized that voice very clearly, because it was identical to mine.

My mouth became agape and I couldn't stop the blush rising on my cheeks. I was actually speaking to the woman who was for any other word, my identical twin. I remember all too clearly her warning to stay away from the Salvatore's but because I answered Damon's phone I pretty much defied her request.

Out of the corner of my eye, Damon looked pissed, no not pissed, furious. His knuckles had become white from gripping the steering wheel so hard; I was beginning to think he would snap it in two. He was motioning for the phone, trying to keep his rage under control in front of me.

"Don't give the phone to him, I wish to speak to you" I glanced at him and he was rubbing his palm over his chin aggressively like he had heard what she said. I then proceeded to scan the area around us, how could she know he was asking to have the phone, unless she was watching us.

Driving through a heavily wooded area, I couldn't see anything other than trees.

"Where are you?" I asked.

She laughed into the phone. "I am not near you two if that's what your implying, I have found somebody else to keep me company" I furrowed my brows and stole a glance at Damon who was still edgy and annoyed.

"Tell Damon I will speak to him soon" and the phone went dead. I looked at the phone to make sure she had hung up the call. I nervously tuck my hair behind my ears. I was apprehensive about the whole situation regarding Katherine; after all she seemed to be the reason behind the man threatening me with a knife.

Damon pulled me out of my thoughts. "That was Katherine, try not to worry about her" I nodded unconsciously and put his phone back. When I looked up we were pulling up in front of the Salvatore house. I didn't make eye contact; we sat there in silence since the phone call.

I remember all too well this morning what I had found out about that woman. Also discovering the bizarre relations she has with the Salvatore brothers. I really did not want to stay here, but evidently I didn't have a choice in the matter.

I spring out of the car not waiting for him to let me out, I grab my things and trudge to the front door. Not allowing him to dictate anything else, I was going to take charge, this whole situation was ridiculous. I stood and waited at the door, tapping my foot irritably.

He walked past me and unlocked the door, held it open for me to proceed into the house.

"Go upstairs, pick a room and make yourself at home" I didn't feel the strange pull like earlier. He was simply asking me to do so. I continue walking, ignoring him completely and threw my stuff down and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see if there was anything good to eat; it was completely empty except for a few beers and 2 onions. What was I supposed to eat?

I sighed and grabbed a glass and poured some water, took two big gulps and sat down in a huff. This was not happening to me. Screw it, I was not going to feel sorry for myself, he was not going to make me do anything.

Still feeling the effects of alcohol, I decided I was going to get some sleep. My head no longer hurt from the injury and I was overtired from the lack of sleep I had earlier. I re-entered the living room where we came in through, Damon was nowhere in sight not that I was disappointed but this was his place and I felt like I was intruding.

I picked up my belongings and climbed the stairs, there were roughly seven doors. I knew which two were taken so I steered clear and picked one right in the middle. It was not as big as the two on opposite ends of the second floor, but it was old fashioned. The bed in the middle of the room was a mahogany four poster bed that had a lace curtain wrapped around it.

There was a huge marble bathtub in the corner across from a wall length mirror. It amazes me how some people can afford such fine things. I run a bath and put some of the bath salts in, when it is at a good height I take off my clothes and hop in. The heat of the water was abit extreme, but it massaged every inch of my body. It was deep enough for me to be fully immersed in the water.

I closed my eyes to relax; I heard the bedroom door open. I made instant eye contact with the intruder.

Katherine. I tried to keep my heart beats steady but this was not going to be good. I was very aware of the fact that I was naked and vulnerable. Chastising myself for not locking the door. I sat low in the tub to try and cover my naked flesh.

"Don't be so coy Elena, there is nothing I have not seen on myself" she sauntered in and took a seat next to the bathtub. I willed one of the boys to come to the rescue but then thought the better of it, considering my naked state. She eyed me curiously.

"Well they did get it right , even down to the last detail, personality it seems comes down to the individual, although given your choice in romance not too different"

"Katherine, as much as I would love to chat with you, could this not wait until after I have clothes on?" I tried to seem nonchalant but her being here was making feel very uncomfortable.

She leant forward inhaling close to my face, "No this can't wait, because every Salvatore and his dog will be there to interrupt us girls". She sat back taking in my features.

"You really do have no clue do you? You're so in the dark about everything" I glared at her, confusion on my face.

"If you want to say something Katherine, just say it, I am tired of the mind games"

"The only thing I need to say is , I apologize for what that man did to you , but I will take care of it you won't have to worry about it anymore, oh and one more thing.." she moved so she had direct eye contact with me.

"Stay away from Stefan, I don't care what you do with Damon, in fact you should definitely seduce him to let him know you're fully into him" she pulled away but I sat there in a daze. I was suddenly very relaxed and nostalgic. Only barely noticing her getting up and leaving the room.

I get out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around me and towel drying my hair. I go for the door and manage to find the bedroom I am looking for without being spotted in a towel only.

Damon

She took off past me into the house. Apparently I was in trouble; I guess I shouldn't be surprised I did compel her to comply. I really didn't want to but I didn't have a choice, the vampire that had a knife to her had been invited and had ample opportunity to attack again. While she was upstairs getting her things, I compelled her aunt into agreeing to the temporary stay. Stefan will be overly pissed but he will see what I am trying to do is in her best interest.

I head upstairs to my bedroom; I could hear her heartbeat so I didn't need to keep my eyes on her. After all I still had a police officer sitting in my room, waiting for me to let him go. He sat there perched at the end of my bed; he had a sleepy bored look on his face. I look him in the eye and ask him to leave, wouldn't want to have Elena seeing this guy with the blood on him.

He left quickly and I threw my keys down on my side table. I think my day has been eventful.

Helping Elena escape hospital. Finding out Katherine was still alive. Getting drunk with the sheriffs daughter. Compelling Elena to come and stay with me.

Would have to be the most interesting 24 hours I have had in a long time. I saw movement in the corner of my room but before I was able to react. I felt pain and then darkness.

I didn't know how long I was out, but when I woke up my neck felt stiff like it had been broken. I was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling in my bedroom. Sitting up I scan the room quickly as I can smell bath salts near me, when I spot Elena sitting in my bed staring at me.

I got to my feet and made my way over to the bed, I could smell her blood so thankfully it was not who I thought it was. She was sitting under the covers and from what I could tell, she was naked.

She extended her hand; I was hesitant to take it. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Elena what are you..." She placed a finger over my lips to silence me. She leaned closer and the blanket slipped slightly I could see the top of her breasts. I almost lost my train of thought. She grabbed my head and pulled my face to hers, we were nose to nose.

"I want you" those three words made my resolve crumble to nothing. I had my lips on her so hard and fast, she gasped at its intensity. She regained some control and let go of the blanket all together I was faintly aware that her naked breasts were against my chest. This spurred me on harder I pushed her against the headboard of the bed, my hands in her hair I was roughly kissing down her neck and took a quick peek at her beautiful breasts. I had to stop, what was I doing? Elena was mad, really mad when we got here like 30 minutes ago, why was she doing this?

I pulled back for some air and grabbed the blanket and covered her with it for her sake, she was not acting like herself. It was at that moment that I realized, she was waiting for me to take her, all of her. She had the hungry sultry look in her eyes, she was very turned on. This was not going to break me, as badly as I have waited for this moment since I had laid eyes on her; I was not going to take advantage when clearly something was up.

"Elena, stop, we can't do this, why are you in my room?" she held her blanket up high as rejection sank in.

"Don't you want me Damon? I thought you would like this" I ran my hand through my hair roughly.

I knew it was exactly what I wanted, achingly so. But I didn't want it, not this way.

"Please get covered up and go back to your room, I will speak to you at dinner" She looked upset, I did want to comfort her but I had bigger issues for example, who broke my neck?

**This chapter was extremely hard to put together, I found a lot of writers block for all characters...**

**PLEASE review, it would mean a lot to me **

**LOVE! **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Now I know I have not been updating as frequently as I would like but my with it being my birthday and Christmas, I was busily getting everything ready. But finally I have a chance to put my head down and write. Get the creative juices flowing. **

He was rejecting me? After all the grief he has been giving me about wanting me and me wanting him. He was rejecting me. What did I do wrong? Thinking back I probably couldn't have done anything differently. Every fiber in my body was telling me that I wanted him, no _needed_ him. But he was not having any of it. I confusedly groped the sheet around myself, and stiffly got up off the bed.

I avoided making eye contact with him; it was embarrassing enough to throw myself at him without inhibitions. But it was a whole other story when he stopped kissing her and asked her to leave.

I could still feel the heat of his lips on mine; I absently put my hand to my swollen lips. He had kissed me with arrogant and unbridled passion. Almost like he had been waiting to do so for some time. But when he got ahold of his senses he pulled back and composed his face into an unreadable mask. I was at the door and briefly glanced back at him, but he had his back to me gazing out the window. His back had a tension written all over it.

"Damon, I am sorry" I didn't stay long enough to hear a reply. I really didn't need one; I knew he was interested, not really. It was all a big game to him; he turns on the charm for everyone. Well I looked the fool, it won't be happening again.

I felt like I couldn't live without his caresses, that I would beg for his kisses but it seemed foreign to me. I couldn't understand its intensity. Where was this coming from? It was still daylight I shakily made my way back to my room. What got into me, better yet what got into Damon? Since when does a man not take advantage of a situation? _Maybe he just isn't interested?_ That thought brought me back to something Caroline said_. Did I think I was more desirable than I actually was?_ It's possible.

I have only ever had one boyfriend, but I never had a short supply of interest. Not that it really interested me. I tended to keep suitors at arm's length. I only needed to look at Aunt Jenna's track record to know what having multiple suitors did to your reputation. She told me about her daunting track record at high school, and what type of attention a girl really ought to avoid.

Once I reached my door, I saw that it was slightly ajar. I gripped the sheet tighter; I was in no mood to tumble with anyone. I thought I deserved a break after the past couple of days.

I quietly placed my hand on the door and pushed it open gently. I looked around the room but very quickly noticed who had intruded and was sitting on my bed.

He gave me a surprised look, as if he had not expected me to be returning to my bedroom wrapped only in a white bed sheet. I was very aware of my nudity, gripping the sheet tighter around me making sure it covered most of my skin. Unfortunately I was not able to cover the flush rising over my cheeks at this embarrassing predicament.

"Hello Elena, I was not aware you were staying here, although I only just got the message" the flecks of green and shards of silver emanating from his perfectly chiseled facial features. Uncertainty clear on his face.

"Stefan, you shouldn't be here" I could feel my nerves were on edge. I was not sure exactly why he was here. Considering the last time I saw him, we had been making out. But that could not happen, I just knew that it was never to happen or something will happen to me.

"I just wanted to see that you were okay, Caroline told me about the man with the knife, were you hurt?" I shook my head and picked up some clothes.

"No I wasn't but I'll tell you in a minute when I have some clothes on" He nodded but distractedly eyed my body covered in the sheet. He had a dark shadowed look come over his eyes and averted his eyes guiltily. I don't think he meant for me to see that but I waited until he had his back to me to drop the sheet and hurriedly put my panties and bra on. I threw on the closest thing I could grab, a black floor length dress.

I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair off my shoulders and placed it in a ponytail. "You can turn around now, but I still don't think you should be in here" _But what could I do about it?_ The question was implied.

"I just wanted you to hear it from me first , Katherine is in fact back in town and to make matters even worse , she is staying here , so I don't really think it wise that you her human lookalike to be staying here…" He was trying to look out for her; I could see it in his face. He had a genuine concern for her safety. "..as for your extra activities" I couldn't help but blush even harder_. Boy was this awkward_. "I can't exactly say I approve, but please be careful" I brought my chin up at that.

"I never knew I needed your approval, I am almost eighteen and was under the impression I could make decisions for myself" I was trying to understand why I was treating him with hostility. "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't believe I am allowed to be near you, now can you please leave before I get in trouble?"

He stared at me; almost intrusively he stood quickly and grabbed me by the arm pulling me towards the door. "Let go of me, Stefan Stop it, where are you taking me!" I pulled hard to get my arm out of his rock hard grip, but that only meant I was bruising myself further. "Please let me go" she pleaded. He continued to direct her towards the room she had only minutes ago just left.

I wanted so much to not be present for this particular altercation, but evidently I was going to have a front row seat to the whole thing, _wonderful_.

Before we were able to reach the door however, so much happened all at once. I was barely able to believe what I was seeing with my own eyes.

Stefan had been attacked with such force , he crashed through the wall facing us and was laying face down under the damage of the wall.

"Stefan! Are you okay?" I scramble forward to try pulling the material off of him. But strong hands grabbed me from behind and had me up against the wall with impossible ease. She was so close to me I could see her eyes dilate and focus in one breath.

"I TOLD you to stay away from him , now it is your fault what has to happen now" She moved so she had both her hands wrapped around my neck and was pushing her forefingers down on my windpipe, instantly I was unable to breathe. I raked my hands through her hair and over her face, trying feebly to fight her off. I could feel the loss of oxygen taking affect, my lips and nose felt strange.

My eyes closed of their own accord; I could feel the lack of oxygen creating the worst headache I had ever experienced. Seconds before I was unconscious, Katherine was yanked away from me and it was lights out. I don't know how long I was out of it but I woke up to shouting.

I was lying on a hard surface, I opened my eyes and I spotted Katherine and Damon at each other's throat. Stefan was standing near them shouting at Damon.

"THIS is not going to work Katherine , can't you take up someone else's place , I'd rather drink vervein then have to look at you every day" She clicked her tongue.

"Well you don't completely HATE my face, you found yourself a little clone over there, why not let me share again" She reached out to him and he threw a drink over her. _Obviously these two had history, bad history. _Stefan stepped in the middle of them.

"This is not the place" and he pointedly eyed me. This drew all their gazes to show they were now aware of my consciousness. "No I do believe this is the place , our dear Elena had been given strict instruction to which brother she could have and even my compulsion couldn't keep her off you" Katherine was cornering but I could tell Damon was not impressed by the quick annoyed glance he gave me.

"Shall we ask her to explain herself or shall I just drink her dry?" _Drink me dry? What the hell were these people smoking? _Stefan made a brief move towards me in defense and without hesitation Katherine snapped his neck. I screamed. She killed him. KILLED HIM. I ran over to his body and felt for a pulse, she had heard of some cases surviving a broken neck. I knew she was right near him and that she could probably do the same to me, but I didn't have a self-preserving thought in my brain. He didn't have a pulse, I shook him.

"No, you can't be dead, you can't…Why did you kill him?" I had tears running down my face, he was only trying to help me and she _killed_ him. Katherine started laughing, circling us and wholeheartedly laughing. "What the hell is so funny, you just killed a man you evil bitch" She was smiling at me evilly.

"This one has the petrova fire; I can see why you are so taken with her my sweet Damon" She caressed Damon's cheek who if looks could kill. "I am not your sweet Damon anymore, and you leave Elena out of this, as for Stefan he makes his own decisions, now I want you to get your shit and get out of the house" I stared at him not being able to fathom his cavalier attitude towards the woman who had just murdered his brother.

"You're not going anywhere I am going to call the police, you murdered this man in cold blood, I am sure the sheriff will want …." She stepped close to her, so close that their hair was touching together. She grabbed my eyes with her domineering presence. "I do believe Elena, we are long overdue for an honest conversation, your little guard dog may join if he must" I attempted to move towards the phone and she grabbed in with a freakish speed and smashed it against the wall across the room.

"Don't get any illusions here, I could kill you just as easily as I did him, but unfortunately you are a part of a greater plan for me and Stefan, if I were to kill you he would never forgive me" she was talking about him like he was still alive _, seriously these people were tripping on something_.

I looked at him lying on the floor next to me immovable. "Oh don't worry darling, he will be up and about in no time, come" and she gripped my arm tightly, but Damon was there in her face instantly.

" . " She leant forward to place a kiss on him but he disappeared. I blinked to make sure I hadn't imagined it. "Damon, I thought Elena didn't know what we were?" she said mockingly.

He rushed them with a long piece of wood shaped like a stake. But Katherine was quicker. While she was trying to recover, he had grabbed her and when she opened her eyes she was in his bedroom.

"Please try to understand, I didn't want you to know but please don't provoke her she will kill you…." The door to his bedroom went flying and landed on top of his bathtub.

"My sweet little blue bird, why are you defying me? I thought now I was back things could go back to when I was the love of your life." She leant against his doorframe and was picking her nails as if in a relaxed state. "Unfortunately I was not the only love of your life, I am done Kat ... I got over you a LONG time ago you self-righteous bitch" He moved before she responded.

From what I could see, he grabbed her by the head and smashed her against the bathtub breaking it in two_. Who WERE these things?_ I gingerly stepped back and made for the stairs, I got to the bottom and had every intention of making for the front door but for one fact. Stefan's body was missing. As if this situation couldn't get any worse. I could hear things smashing upstairs and furniture breaking. It sounded like someone was having brutal sex. I made it to the front door, side stepping all the broken stuff on the floor. I thought I was free when I was finally in the sun's rays, but I didn't know how wrong I could be. A pair of hands grabbed me from behind and they injected something into my neck , the only thing I remembered before I blacked out was how come Stefan's body was gone?

**I am thinking about wrapping the story up soon, I seem to have hit a brick wall with all characters. If anyone has some new ideas would love to hear them **** Please review **

**LOVE! **


	29. Chapter 29

Damon

Staring at this woman who I used to care about so much, and yet who just casually snapped my brothers neck because she disapproved. I must have been so blind to her allure. She had been compelling Elena to seduce me; I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. Maybe I thought my time had come to be happy, I was blind to the fact that she was too eager.

She sat there cross legged on my bed pulling the shards of marble out of her hair.

"Why do you even care Katherine? You can have anyone isn't that what you always said to me?" I gave her a guarded glare. I didn't want her to think she knew how to manipulate me again.

"Well, what can I say? I don't like people playing with what's mine…" she glanced about the bedroom. "..I see your tastes have not changed".

I shook my head unbelievingly at her "I don't get you, you say were 'yours' and yet you only show your face now, what took you so long?" I was attempting to contain my rage towards her, while she was giving me important information. As they say, know thy enemy.

"Why must you Salvatore's know all the answers? What positive could possibly come out of knowing that answer? Why can't we just get hot and naked?" She showed me her flirtatious grin. I felt a familiar stir in that familiar place. Images flashed in my mind of the many times we consummated our joining. How she always had to be in control. His body was betraying him. As much as he despised this woman for what she did to him and his brother, he can't forget how he felt.

I needed to get control or she would yet again get her way. "Now what would your favourite boy toy think about that when he eventually wakes up again?" She bounced off the bed and placed herself flush against my body. I didn't know how much older than me she was, but I knew by experience how much stronger she could be.

"Now my little bluebird, why do you have to ruin our moment with such nonsense?" She leant up and placed her lips against mine. At first I pulled back but she grabbed the back of my head and held it there. I wanted to fight her with all my being, but the incident with Elena earlier still had all my senses set to arousal. I forcibly pushed her against the wall so hard her body indented.

I pulled her waist against my thighs so she could feel my growing erection. She groaned into my mouth. Then wrapped one of her legs around my waist so she was able to grind against my zipper. I gave an involuntary shudder in response. She had her fingers in my hair pulling it in every direction.

She began ripping my shirt off my back. "Hey, I loved that shirt" I said lazily into her mouth.

"I don't care, you're wearing too much" I gripped her under the arms and flung her over to the bed. She landed easily and started removing her clothes. "Allow me" I ripped her shirt off with one hand.

She shot him an ironic look "Now we are even" She was wearing a blue laced strapless bra. I gripped her under her arms and buried my face between her breasts. Undoing it with practiced ease. She sighed against the blankets in passion.

I took one of her erect nipples in my mouth, grazing it with my teeth. She dug her nails into my back and drew blood. He smiled against her breast; he knew how to drive a woman crazy. But before he could get carried away with the ardour that was raging in his blood. He pulled back, straightened his pants and got off the bed.

"Where the hell are you going?" She groaned from bed.

"Oh I just am not into sharing anymore, if a woman wants me, I want to _know _she is only screaming my name" He said this while fixing up his tousled hair in the mirror. Casually walking towards his dresser to find another shirt.

Katherine's response was only to be expected; she grabbed one of my bed side tables and lobbed it at my head. I ducked and continued. "Is this how it feels?" the question took her off guard.

"Is this how what feels?" I could tell she hated not being in the know.

"Being the one with the power" She looked furious. From her reaction it was easy to see she had never been turned down for sex. _Never_.

Her cheeks were flushed and her nipples were still hard. If I wanted to take her, she would still come to me. But when I looked at her, I craved another's touch. She grabbed what was left of her clothing and stormed out; I heard some smashing and a loud creak which I could only assume be her breaking the mantle.

I was still pent up and I needed to relieve my excitement but I heard her downstairs and only her. Frowning, i should be able to hear sir Lancelot. He had taken human blood today. Better yet, I had completely forgotten about Elena. I hadn't meant to but it had been awhile and it's not like I could forcibly remove Katherine.

Breathing in, I couldn't smell her at all. I descend the staircase, which looked worse for wear and find the front door open and Katherine seated in the lounge, staring daggers at me.

"Well it looks like our sex partners have absconded again, what am I going to do to that lookalike blood bag?" It was excruciatingly clear, that he had pissed off the one vampire that could effectively remove Elena from the equation all together. Dick move.

Stefan

When I come to consciousness, I have a stiff neck. _Katherine broke it. _I should have found a way to get away from her. It would be futile; I couldn't put that kind of danger on Elena because that would be her very first move. I am in a very uncomfortable position; I haven't opened my eyes yet. Still feeling the after effects of having a severed spinal cord. I am lying on concrete and when I open my eyes, I am surrounded by darkness.

I am able to see the outline of the room, but as I attempt to sit up I am pulled back by shackles to my hands. I am cuffed to the wall. I pull hard but there was no give. It seems that I go from one crisis to another, great. I scan the outlying rooms with my senses; I can hear footsteps right outside the door. "Hello?" my voice echo's off the walls. The footsteps paused and hesitated. They were calling someone on their phone, it was a woman. _'Yes, he is awake … no she is still out... Good I will bye'_. Her? Who else do they have here?

Looking around it was a basic room, with metal walls. I saw movement in one of the far corners. Focusing on it I made out someone's silhouette.

"Hey! What's going on?" I shouted, the steps came closer and they opened the door.

I didn't want to believe it was her. It must have been about 80 years since I had laid eyes on that blonde bombshell. Before I tried to put anything together she was talking.

"Hello Stefan, it has been too long" Rebekah lent against the jamb eyeing him speculatively.

"Rebekah…. What's going on?" She smiled dismissively.

"No, How are you or you look good becks, just what's going on.. I am offended" she was mocking me.

"Well the conditions are not exactly the best" I lifted my hands to show what I meant.

"I thought you wouldn't mind... Considering that time we…." She didn't need to say more, I remembered all too clearly. That earned her a smirk from me. "Who could forget?"

More movement in the corner. "I see you've met our lovely Elena" I quickly glanced in the corner and it was unmistakably her.

"What is going on Rebekah? Why are we here?" She paced further into the room closer to the unconscious Elena. Tilted her chin up "She has quite a striking face I can see the draw, I could even be tempted to taste her if I didn't have my hands quite so full" Stefan struggled against the chains.

"Oh don't worry Stefan; I am not going to hurt her … not until we get what we want"

Without another word she left the room. I wanted to ask so many questions but her exit cut me off.

Elena was stirring; she was shackled like me to the wall. "Elena…Elena... Are you hurt?"

She stirred some more , she must have been drugged.


End file.
